


The Long Journey

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: A Bright Light and Deep Darkness [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Bright Light and Deep Darkness<br/>Lux has decided to change the fate of Noxus for the better, despite what everyone else thinks of her. Her quest for the salvation of Noxus leads her far from Darius, and her actions will have a greater effect on Runeterra then anyone anticipated. The world sits on the cusp of change, and one young light mage holds the key to both salvation, and damnation, in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lone clock in Darius's office chimes 22:30. Only a single hextech lamp illuminates his simple workspace away from home, leaving the corners of the room dark. There are several problems in Darius's life currently, making things extremely stressful and difficult. Back and forth Darius paces across a well-worn rug. As much as he'd like to be at home with his wife, she is part of the problem. When he fell in love with her, and managed to marry her again, he thought that keeping her happy would be simple. After all, he has everything to offer her that she had in Demacia. Not only that, he offers her mental and physical entertainment in and out of the bedroom. What more could she possibly need or want? His hands curl into fists and slam against the battered wall. Several fist size dents crisscross the walls.

Still, that doesn't seem to be enough to keep her happy. What else could she possibly want from him? He's given her everything she needs. Right? If only she'd tell him what was eating away at her! ARGH! Damn, foolish, stubborn woman! If only she'd talk to me! Oh, she doesn't think he's noticed how disturbed she is as of late. How often has he caught staring off into space with a worried frown on her face? How often has she scribbled long entries into the journal she calls a spell book? More than once when he approached her on the subject of what is bothering her, she snapped at him!

Lux claims that her current emotional problems don't have anything to do with him. Darius knows better though. He knows better and it enrages him that she isn't allowing him to help fix the tension between them. She just shuts him out when he asks how he can make things better. How can he do his job as her husband if she won't let him? Sure, his number one obligation is to Noxus. As the Hand of Noxus it is his duty, and pleasure, to bring his city state to greatness. However, there is one other thing equally important to him. He'll never be able to tell anyone, but Luxanna means as much to him as Noxus does. She is the bright light in his life that brings renewed purpose to his very core.

Few people know is she is one of the driving forces behind his greatness. If she had never come into his life, he wouldn't be where he is now. Noxus wouldn't be where it is now without his efforts. What isn't common knowledge is how Luxanna drove him to excellence. She gave him motivation to climb higher than he originally thought possible. He owes her so much, thus Noxus owes her! Just about all of the resources Noxus has to offer are available to solve her problems, if she would only ask for the help. Oh, she'd never ask for anything without good reason, which is why he wouldn't mind her using them! Yet, Darius knows Lux has valid reasons to ask for resources, reasons to ask for his help, but she won't tell him.

To his amazement she's adapted into Noxus as a useful member faster than he hoped possible. Sure, her methods are bit unusual, but they work nonetheless! After all, she is a native born Demacian, he can't fault her for gathering power in an unusual manner. It took her less than six months to become popular enough to dodge the most common political dangers, such as simply disappearing for being unwelcome. Lux is truly an amazing woman. And she has the knowledge, power, and means to help Noxus stay the strongest city state in all of Runeterra! He knows it. His instincts scream that she knows something important to the health of Noxus to him at the top of their lungs.

It doesn't help ease his mental anxieties that there are rumors spreading around the movements of the Black Rose. Oh, he knows that the Black Rose helped Swain rise to power, but he left it at that... standard Noxian politics. However, things seem different now. More sinister and dark then the average ruthless Noxian power plays.

Whispers dark and slick as oil float around the city elite. For the most part he doesn't take stock in rumors, but a lot of them are focused on Swain, Vladimir, and the Black Rose. If too many people believe the rumors, it jeopardizes Swain's position. If anything were to happen to Swain, Noxus would fall into unnecessary chaos. So much of his career has been invested in making Swain Grand General. Anyone who threatens Swain threatens him, and anyone who threatens him, threatens Lux...and well, anyone who puts Lux in danger is as good as dead in his world.

Noxus needs her...he needs her...why won't she let him be there for her, to help solve her problems? ARGH! What have I become? A lovesick moron? If people only knew...Which is part of his problem. He has enemies. If anyone found out how much she means to him, there would be very little he could do to keep her safe from assassins on all sides. His teeth grind together harshly in frustration. Life used to be less complicated before Lux! Less complicated, yes, but better? No. Life was so dull and grey before she came into my life.

Darius's life goal is simple, have Noxus rise tall among all other nations. To be the best of them all, and show Runeterra what true strength really is! For the longest time this meant destroying all that stood between him and that goal. Oh, he had a plan, a plan that he followed to the letter. Part of his plan meant killing anyone corrupt in power who was putting their desires above the needs of Noxus. He removed the tumors from the ruling class, those who put personal gain over the Noxian Glory. Once that part of the plan was complete, he used Swain as his candidate for ruler. At the time, he was the best possible option to be Grand General. After Darius culled the Noxian High Command, there were very few powerful thinkers left. Sure, physical strength makes for good impressions, but a true leader needs to be clever, cunning, and smart. There is more to leadership than the ability to behead a man, you need to behead the right man in the right place at the right time. Darius has that skill...but not on the large scale that Noxus needed him to have. So, he looked for help to fill the role Noxus demanded.

Although, why was it the case that the smartest thinkers were the laziest, greediest bastards Noxus had to offer? No matter, he had made do with the best at the time: Jericho Swain. The man's a tactical genius, but he has some dubious ties. Darius used his military contacts and Swain used his political ones, between the two they made the unified, militarized Noxus that stands strong today. Darius is following his plan to make Noxus rise tall above all other city states. Yet, something nags at the back of his mind. What if Swain didn't use the Black Rose, but rather it was the other way around? What if, instead of putting a strong minded leader into place, he had put up another puppet ruler for the corrupt, who cared for nothing but themselves? Could it be that all of my hard work was for nothing? NOTHING! ARGH!

When he originally lost his bright light, his Luxanna, his life became dull and grey. By turning the world around him red with blood, guts, and military glory, he was able to give his life color and meaning again. He had a purpose. For the longest time he thought he'd reached his goal - a strong Noxus with Swain as Grand General. However, once he found Luxanna again, things changed. She brought so much more to his life than he thought possible, in countless little ways. Yet, with her shining light came illumination of the shadows around him. So many little shadows had crept around him, and with him, Noxus. Since he was so focused on Noxus, he hadn't noticed how many things were just off about the inner politics involving Swain, LeBlanc, Vladimir, and the Black Rose.

Now that he had noticed the shadows, things were getting increasingly stressful. When he first helped put Swain in power, he thought little of the Black Rose, other than as a risky tool to use at the time. However, now he suspects that the Black Rose is more than a mere shady Noxian underworld cult. Black magic cults are like fungus on the underbelly of Noxus, they're everywhere, but more or less manageable with enough hard work to eradicate them every decade or so. Yet, the more he listens to the rumors about the Black Rose, LeBlanc, Vladimir, and Swain, the more deadly tumor-like the Black Rose seems instead of an obnoxious fungus.

They're a cancer in Noxus, and he knows it, but without proof he can't do much about eradicating them. And since Swain has unofficially sanctioned the Black Rose, there is almost nothing he can do against them officially without jeopardizing his position. So far they've been quiet and hidden, content with the stolen scraps of power Swain throws them, but how long will the Black Rose be satisfied with that? And when they want more, what will they do to take and keep it? So many unknown variables as it is, and it's driving him insane! It would help if he could have Lux's assistance with the matter, but no, she's shutting him out on the whole thing. They're married, they're supposed to work as a team, as partners! Not like bickering children who can't agree on anything.

It doesn't help matters that Swain is unhealthily interested in Lux, and what she does in her free time... Just last week Swain approached him, questioning him about his wife's daily habits, activities, and friends. It made him want to squirm at the lack of knowledge he had about Lux's exact whereabouts each day. Surely it was her business what she does in her own free time! He has no right to control her every movement, friend, and activities. Yet, the way Swain talked about her made it seem like Lux was plotting the end of Noxus! Swain made it seem like it was his responsibility to constantly spy on Lux because she is a Demacian! At the end of that oddly threatening conversation, Swain made it clear that any trouble Lux caused would be Darius's direct responsibility, and punishment will be swift and brutal on both of them. The mere thought of Swain enacting Noxian justice on Lux makes his gut sink with dread. And to his great shame, when he went home that night after talking to Swain, the two of them had a huge fight about exactly what Swain was warning him about!

Lux had started to question Swain's integrity as a leader, which was exactly what Swain had been ranting about punishing her for! To Darius's displeasure, he acted out with rage and yelled at her instead of rationally finding out what she wanted. I so rarely have to deal with raw fear, and unpleasant surprises, that I botched things between us! Oh, he never laid a hand on her, but the hurt look in her eyes felt like he had slapped her with all his might. It was the haunted, hurt look in Lux's eyes that drove him from her sight after the argument. He was too ashamed to face her that evening, so he just instructed her not to wait up for him as he left.

However, what he had hoped would give them both time to calm down, instead opened up a new divide between them. Ever since that night, Lux has acted like she doesn't trust him! In Noxus trust is a dangerous thing, but Lux has to trust him. She's just a little Demacian lamb out among the Noxian wolves. And thus, the cycle of needless fighting repeats itself. Surely there has to be a way to stop this petty bickering and have things go back to the way they were before.

"Bro! What's with the long face? Tell Draven your troubles! As your brother it is my duty to see to your health!" Chirped an annoyingly familiar voice from the entrance to his office.

"What are you doing here Draven? Don't you have better things to do then torment me?" Darius growled at him, however, his menacing tone didn't scare off Draven.

"Torment you? Why would I do that? I only want the best for you and Lux! And since your fighting is making her unhappy, her reduced magical flair is affecting my shows. It is paramount that she returns to her happy, cheerful self for the sake of my glory! Finding private time to talk to Lux about such things is like trying find a Voidling in the dark! I can't get near her to talk some sense into her, which leaves you, bro. So, tell me...how can I help?" Draven asks him with an oddly serious voice.

"Fuck off Draven. I don't need advice from a womanizing peacock whose head is stuck so far up his ass he can't see anything other than his own glory hole." Darius growled at him. Of course the only reason he's talking to me is because Lux isn't doing her best for him! Can't he let her have bad days for performances? Maybe a vacation or two? If Lux didn't owe him her life and he wasn't my brother I would have killed him already...but no...

"Darius, chill bro! I know how to solve your woman problems. You obviously need to have some quality time with your wife, give her some nice gifts, and tell her you love her! Do those three things, and wham! All your problems will be solved. I know you've got the quality time down pat," Draven told him, sounding smug. "So all you have to do is..."

"You have no right knowing about my quality time with Lux, and for your information I give her excellent gifts, so go away!" Darius snarled, patience wearing even thinner. He did not need romance advice from Draven!

"Ah! Yes! I know you give her nice things, but have you told her that you love her yet? It is so painfully obvious that you love her, bro. Nothing wrong there! Lux is one fine lady. Her ability to shine bright is only second to my own. Her love for you is painfully obvious as well. Such sickening sweet young love! Almost gives me a stomach ache to watch the two of you together. Now, I know that telling people you love them isn't something Noxians do, but bro, remember Lux isn't Noxian. She's a Demacian born and raised, gushy words of romance are important to Demacians. For the sake of my shows, you need to tell her your feelings. At least once, in private. Plus, I have the perfect gift for you to give her! Tada!" Draven tells him with flair, pulling out a shockingly familiar sight from an inner pocket.

Lux's original wedding ring gleams from Draven's hand. How? Where? When? Damn him! How does he do stuff like that? I couldn't find a mage strong enough to find and fetch the ring, and somehow Draven ends up with it! Weak light gleams off the polished surface, and the blue stone shines softly. Despite whatever happened to it previously, Draven has taken some time to polish the ring. Fast as possible Darius yanked the ring out of his brother's hand. Draven relinquished it with no fuss, his smile wide and smug.

"Where did you get this? I spent a small fortune trying to recover this and now you of all people show up with it!" Darius demanded face turning red with unsuppressed rage.

"I've had it for years, and I've just been waiting for the perfect moment to return it. Keep in mind bro, you're not the only who loves Luxanna Crownguard. If you mess up your marriage with her, I won't give you a second chance to get her back. I'll snatch her up for myself. If you weren't my brother, I would have stolen her already. Now that I've told you how to solve your matrimony problems, I won't hesitate to do what you couldn't - keep her happy." Draven said calmly.

With a mocking bow, Draven turns and leaves without another word. Darius barely managed to keep his mouth from dropping open with shock at his brother's audacity! How dare that pompous asshole consider taking Lux from me! I can keep her happy just fine! I do not need empty threats right now. A tiny part of him refused to consider that Draven might seriously be a threat for his wife's attention. Still, perhaps Draven might be right about one thing. Lux certainly isn't very happy with him right now. Plus, she is Demacian and they place value on needless mushy words. Maybe, just maybe following Draven's advice will get Lux to forgive him. That perhaps things will go back to the way they were before their big fight.

Absentmindedly, Darius sits down in his office chair as thoughts of Lux smiling at him fill his head. One hand rubs against the stubble on his face while the other hand holds the ring at eye level. If he keeps his admittance of love private, one little love confession couldn't hurt his career that badly. After all, Lux's long lasting happiness is important to him. Overcoming a bit of his pride is worth her smile, and continued contentment. Eyebrows furrowed deep with future plans starting formation, Darius starts to think out the perfect moment to tell his wife that he loves her. Time to head home, and see if he can manage at least some sleep.

/

Awareness hits Darius instantly. Something is very wrong, Lux is missing! One moment his wife was sound asleep next to him, the next moment she's gone! Where is she?! One hand roughly shoves the blankets off the bed, while the other reaches for the light switch. Lux is nowhere to be found in the bedroom! Shit! Shit! Shit! Now is not the time for panic! Focus! Quickly getting dressed, Darius looks around for signs of a struggle. Nothing seems to be out of place. Still, he keeps his axe nearby. Being a light sleeper is a thing of pride for him. There is no way Lux could have gotten out of bed without waking him up! Surely something bad has happened to her. As he strides out of their room, he turns towards the servant's hallway. Maybe Landra knows something? A small notecard is sticking out from under Landra's door.

Rapidly Darius picks it up, and recognizes Lux's neat handwriting. A low hiss escapes his lips. Hot rage climbs up and down his neck. Sharp pains of embarrassment spike in his gut. The reason why he didn't wake up when Lux left the bed is because she put a spell on him! She tricked me! How dare she?! Uncertainty gnaws at him. It isn't often Darius feels this kind of weakness. Conflicting thoughts and emotions bombard him. A steady headache pounds his temple fiercely. Which is the worst part of this morning? The fact that his wife, whom he trusted wholehearted, bespelled him against his will? Is it the concept that such an act would upset him as much as it is? Or the mere thought that Lux wouldn't want him to be a part of her morning to the point she had to force him into slumber? The two of us need to talk, and the sooner the better! This is unacceptable!

Deliberately placing the traitorous notecard back under the door, Darius returns to his bedroom to plot. Absentmindedly he locks the door behind him. Slumping down in his work chair, Darius rests his axe against his desk. Fingers tap his desk in a fast rhythm. Time and time again rage pushes against his senses. Teeth pressing tightly together, Darius starts breathing deeply and evenly. As his fingers tapping slows into a methodical beat, he works out the best time of time to talk to Lux.

This is an important issue. It can't wait until after he is done with work. Today is a paperwork day, he can afford to be late to the office. Draven's show can wait! It'll do his brother good to realize that he can't monopolize all of his wife's precious time. Darius will talk with Lux where she works, instead of waiting for her to come home. Once he makes up his mind, Darius summons Samsin.

"Samsin, please have a page tell Corporal Jaykez that I will be late to the office today. I have important business to take care of in the city." Darius does not elaborate any further.

"As you wish, Lord Darius. Shall I have breakfast brought up for you? The usual, or something different today?" Samsin replies back, voice respectful.

"The usual will do. Dismissed." Darius growls back. Samsin gives him a deep bow before leaving.

Once Darius finishes his breakfast, he gets dressed in his favorite battle armor. Nothing like familiarity for comfort when going into a battle. Everyone stays far out of his way as he strides down the narrow streets. People give him plenty of room, despite the streets starting to become rather full with morning traffic. No one stops him entering the backstage area of the arena. Carefully placing himself near the entrance Lux uses, he waits for his wife. What seems like an eternity later, she walks into the backstage area head held high. She seems to be completely oblivious to his presence. Without bothering to warn her, he steps directly into her path.

"Oof! The hell Darius?!" Lux snaps at him annoyed at his interrupting her.

"Where have you been?" He asks, forcing himself to not scream likes he wants.

"I've been wandering around Noxus helping people out. Nothing for you to be concerned about." Lux replies, voice polite but without sounds of regret at all the headache she's caused. Swain's voice echoes in his brain at that moment, echoing his displeasure at the lack of knowledge on Lux daily routine. Muscles in his gut tighten painfully. One of his hands grip her arm firmly, stopping her from leaving before he's finished getting his answers.

"It is my concern when my wife goes AWOL. The only way you could have gotten out of bed without me noticing is if you put a spell on me. No one tricks me with magic to get their way." Darius says softly. What he really wants to do is hold her tight for scaring him, for having the audacity to be okay after he spent part of his day in near blind panic.

"I didn't mean to trick you like that! I woke up early brooding. I didn't want to wake you by thinking too loudly. So I put you into a deeper slumber while I got of bed. The spell was promptly removed once I was far enough away that I wouldn't wake you. You need your sleep. You have trust me not to do anything stupid! To you or myself!" Lux snarls back at him.

Lux's harsh words slap him across the face like a whip. He hadn't thought of it that way, and now he feels pretty foolish. Instead of trusting Lux's judgment he went around acting like a moron. Darius knows he owes her an apology, but he can't give it to her in a place like this! I'm an idiot. What was I thinking? As reason starts to fill him, he stands frozen, staring deep into her topaz blue eyes. Hot emotion dances through them like a raging river. She's so beautiful when she's emotional like this. Aburptly he releases her arm, afraid that he may have unintentionally hurt her. Before he can catch her, and steady her, she readies herself. Quickly she breaks eye contact and marches away from him, back straight with rage. As he watches her walk away, he spots a ring of bruises around her arm where he had held onto her. No…I hurt her…FUCK!

A snarl of rage at his idiotic actions escape his lips. Slamming the doorframe with all his might on his way out, Darius starts to plot his next move. The time isn't right for him to admit his love for Lux out loud, but he can plan a special day for the two of them. The sooner he can apologize, the better! Tomorrow he will spend the entire day lavishing his 

~~~~~~~~

A thin wisp of a man wrapped in faded, ragged clothing leans against his bonds. Thick chains without a spec of rust keep a tight grip on his neck, hands, and feet. Sickly green runes encircle the neck chain, forcing foul magic to be pouring constantly into him. Not much muscle is left on the man, it has been some time since his last meal. Yet, despite a lack of food and water, something keeps him alive. His captors like to think it is the foul magic bound in his bonds. Yet, a deep burning desire remains alive in his eyes. He has not given up hope of rescue. More importantly, he isn't giving up on his plans of revenge and a glorious return!

His prison cell has no natural light. The blazing rays of the sun have not touched his pale skin in many a year. Only on the rare times his captors come to torment him, does he get the barest glimpses of hextech generated light. Early on in his captivity, they would come frequently to mock him. Harsh, mocking words would echo around him. Often, they would spit on him as an attempt to offer him a drink. Awful, twisting magic keeps him alive without food or drink, but his throat burns for water. His gut still aches for food. It is their deadly mistake to not kill him! Once he finds a way out, he will exact the most glorious of revenges! Their screams of pain will echo for months as he stands above them, fully restored to power. Somehow he will escape. Surely his family hasn't given him up for dead.

No, his men would not leave him here to rot for eternity. He has followers who will hunt for him for the rest of their lives! Eventually he will be found, and revenge will be his. If only the damned fools would hurry up and arrive.

Sounds suddenly echo off of the chambers around him. It has been so long since he has heard the voices of others. Is the voices friend or foe? Straining all that he can, he listens desperately for more information. Recognition of the voices would be the best, perhaps the sound of a familiar Noxian accent? The sounds are getting louder, closer, harsher in tone! Suddenly bright flashes of spells bounce through the room illuminating it like the sun. He doesn't know the spells that went by, he was blinded by the suddenly brightness.

A long agonizing scream of pain and despair flood the room. Someone is dying in pain. The strength of vindication brings a smile to his face. He knows that voice, it belongs to that traitorous bitch, LeBlanc. Finally! Rescue! He is saved! Noxus will rise strong again with his freedom! Soft footsteps echo around him. A cool hand touches his face, brushing aside his long, long bangs. There is no longer any spell light, he cannot see who saves him.

"You're safe now. Here, have something to drink. Slowly!" A soothing, melodic female voice assures him. He does not remember this voice! This miraculous voice does not belong to any Noxian nobility. Who?

However, he could careless who the person is! A lip of a water canteen gently presses against his lips. Water! Glorious, sweet, cold water dribbles down his parched throat. Greedily, he sucks at the fluid. Gentle fingers press a soft, mushy substance at him. FOOD! She is feeding him! Whoever this is will be praised a hero among Noxians! Everyone should bow down at her feet! And if they don't, they can have a talk with his daggers. Only a Noxian Saint would do this for him.

"T-thank you. W-who are you?" He gasps out, desperate for more information once his hunger and thirst is sated.

A dim, dim orb of faint blue light appears in front of him. It is coming from a staff. The staff is Noxian made, he can tell by the designs. Yet, the angel who yields looks like no Noxian he has ever laid eyes on. In fact, she looks mightily like a Demacian would. Long blond hair frames, bright blue eyes set in a dainty face. Whoever she is, Demacian, Noxian, Shuriman, or otherwise, is a goddess of beauty!

"I'm Lux. I'm General Darius's wife. You remember the current Hand of Noxus?" She says softly, voice almost sad sounding.

"Yes, yes. I know of him. How is Noxus? How are the Du Couteau's? Is Jericho Swain still in power? Is a man named Talon with you?" He gasps out.

"Noxus is rising strong. Swain is dead. And the Du Couteau's remain strong still. And Talon…" She reassuring, yet pausing when it comes to Talon.

"Surely he is not dead!" He cries out in alarm.

"No, he's fine. Talon just happens to be a poro right now. I left him very safe and sound in an exotic pet store a few towns over." Lux tells him with remarkably straight face.

"What?" He exclaims harshly, demanding an explanation.

"Well you see it is like this…." Lux starts to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux starts out unprepared on her long journey. However, opportunity knocks on her door providing her with the tools she needs to succeed. Soon things change for the better, but she makes a troublesome discovery. What exactly does this new light wand do?

Dim light from a nearby hextech lamp is the only illumination in the room. Darius paces back and forth across his bedroom floor deep in thought. In his right hand is Lux’s original wedding ring. Even in the dim light it gleams brightly. It has been a couple weeks since he got advice from Draven. Every chance he gets in private, Darius will practice saying those three words out loud.

It has gotten easier to say them out loud. Finally feeling confident enough to tell Lux that he loves her, Darius started to look for the perfect moment to tell her. The perfect moment needs to be private and romantic. So far the best chances he has had are gone. One their wedding night would have been the best time. Twice now he’s had the perfect moment, only to blow it without even realising it! 

A thought hits him hard. What if there is no perfect moment? Pausing in his furious pacing, Darius thinks on this. Time is wasting and the longer he waits to tell Lux the more she’ll drift away from him. Something feeling like a stone settles in his gut. It isn’t too late to tell her already is it? Surely she loves him, and wants to be him even after all their recent fighting? He’ll just have to make the moment happen, even if it isn’t a perfect moment. Losing Lux from his life is just too terrible to contemplate. Tonight would work out just fine. He’ll have a special dinner waiting for her. After they eat, play their customary games of chess, but before he gets intimate, he’ll let her know. Give her the ring as testament to his words. Then make passionate love to her all night long. Pleased with this plan, Darius smirks. 

Briefly Darius glances down at the floor. His expensive red Mount Taragon rug is already showing signs of wear. Not as much as he was expecting, however. It looks like a servant has been magically repairing the wear and tear on it. Kneeling down to get a better look, Darius inspects the rug. Where there should be a stain from a passionate night of lovemaking to Lux is now gone. A bit of a pity really. It was a fun reminder of a great night. Still, it is expensive and would be difficult to replace. Yes, he should reward his staff with a raise. They’ve adjusted to the changes Lux brought rather nicely. 

Gently petting the ring into a small side pocket, Darius starts to head out the door. Samsin should be in the servant’s lounge around now. There are preparations he’ll need help with. For that matter, Samsin needs a rather large raise. The man has proven invaluable at acquiring rare apples to surprise Lux with. And that exotic rose soap his servant recommended also turned out useful. The look of surprise and following lovemaking Lux gave him after getting that particular soap still makes him feel warm on the inside. Something about that look of just joy and awe in his wife’s eyes when he gives her something she really wants just is beyond value.

Just as he turns to leave a faint rustling sound fills the room. Darius is no longer alone. Instincts screaming he grabs his axe. No one is visible in the faint light. A sickenly sweet scent fills his nose. His intruder is female then, and stupid. If he can smell her like this she is no expert assassin. 

“Relax. I’m not here to kill you, General Darius.” A slick voice says to him from his right.

Seemingly appearing from the empty shadows appears Cassiopeia. Her reptile eyes gleam with malice, and a smirk is across her lips. Uncertain why that snake would be here, in his home, Darius doesn’t lower his axe. No bothering to reply to her comments, Darius grips his axe tight.

“Be gone snake. If I didn’t have things to do, I would kill you for coming into my domain uninvited.” Darius tells her with a pleasant tone, green eyes cold.

“Tsk, tsk. That is no way to treat an ally, or a lady. I come bearing news of your wife Lux. I can’t help but overhear the secrets she tells my darling sister. I mean, she is over at my place just about daily...aren’t you curious to what she is doing?” Cassiopeia replies with a smug tone.

“My wife’s business is her own. Get out.” Darius answers back, voice growing cold like his eyes.

“Oh, but this involves the safety of Noxus! I only want the best for our city state. If you don’t want to hear what I have to say, I can always go to General Swain…” Cassiopeia says with a shrug.

“Make it quick.” Darius growls not wanting to deal with ever poison Cassiopeia will spill into Swain’s ear.

“Hmm, I knew you were smart. In a moment of weakness Lux confessed to Ka-...” Before Cassiopeia could continue Darius dashes forward.

Carefully Darius presses his axe against the snake’s throat. Only a single drop of blood is drawn. No matter how important Cassiopeia’s rumor is, no one gets away with calling Lux weak!

“My wife is not weak.” Darius snarls.

“How naive you are! Lux told my darling Katarina that she is unable to kill with her magic. Haven’t you even wondered why Luxanna Crownguard never went into battle? All that power, and not one single record of a kill. Once people learn to exploit this weakness, she will never be safe. Not even you can protect someone like that.” Cassiopeia says eyes glowing with victory.

“Go! You’re nothing but a lying piece of shit! I’d kill you for that slander, but the cost to clean my carpet is too high. It is worth more than you.” Darius growls low and dangerous.

“I can see that I am not welcome. I will be on my way. Farewell, Hand of Noxus.” Cassiopeia tells him with a mocking tone.

Darius just lets Cassiopeia leave. No matter how much he tries to shove those poisonous words from his mind, they refuse to grant him peace. Something about her words ring true. Why hasn’t Lux ever fought in battle? She is a powerful mage. He isn’t certain what disturbs him more. The fact that she is currently defenseless, or that she told Katarina instead of him! Surely that snake is lying. Just trying to drive a wedge between him and Lux. He’ll just have to ask Lux when she gets home. 

The chance to tell Lux he loves is ruined for tonight. Now his number one priority is proving Cassiopeia’s lies. Should there be any truth to that snake’s foul words, he’ll need to find ways to keep Lux safe. Damn, the snake is right about Lux never being safe if she really is helpless. However, she has to be lying! After all, Lux is still alive today...surely she’s killed at least one person? Even if he can’t think of a single instance of this. What seems like an eternity later Lux comes dashing into their room out of breath.

"Luxanna we need to talk." Darius tells Lux with attempting to keep his tone neutral, and failing.

"Yes we do! But Darius you need to listen to me and..." Lux tries to say in a rush. 

Darius stares at Lux with a cold feeling consuming him. Something is dreadfully wrong. Lux is very upset. However, the need to prove that snake wrong is overwhelming all other desires. He has to know that Lux is safe. 

"Is it true that you're disabled? That you can't kill without magic, please me tell that..." Darius asks desperate to keep the shame out of his voice.

"KATARINA TOLD YOU THAT?! SHE PROMISED ME..." Lux screams out in dismay face growing red.

Everything in his world suddenly froze. Those awful words rip into his soul. Darius clenches his fists tight emotions boiling up. At first fear slams into him hard. Cassiopeia didn’t lie! Lux is in danger at all times. There is no way he could possibly keep her safe. Close behind the fear is agony at her betrayal. Why didn’t she tell him this? Out of all the people in Runeterra, why did she trust Katarina instead of him? Didn’t she love him enough to trust him to protect her? Finally all consuming rage takes over. Unable to handle the fear and hurt, he defaults to the familiar rage that has served him so well over the years.

"WHAT?! YOU TOLD KATARINA BUT NOT ME YOU...YOU...You...ARGH! Traitor! How could I have trusted you?! You're a threat to Noxus! With all that you know you're too risky to be let outside on your own! Stupid woman! You are now to be under watch at all time. I will have a guard assigned to you right away and..." Darius screams at her desperate to keep her from harm, even at the cost to her dignity.

Words burst from his lips without any thought being put into them. Darius doesn’t care what he is saying all he has to do is gain some sort of control to keep things from collapsing. Parts of him know that he will his hitting below the belt. He doesn’t care, all that matters is the tempst in his soul.

"IDIOT! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?! I do NOT need a guard! We have to leave right and now...You have to trust me and..." Lux screams back at him.

"You lied to me! You trusted that traitorous bitch Katarina before me! How can I trust you? You've put all of Noxus in danger with your foolish, stupid risk taking! You will have an armed escort with you at all times! Starting tomorrow morning! I will have one ready for you before you leave the house!" Darius hollers back at her, refusing to budge the all consuming fear and rage in his heart.  
"HAH! Do you honestly think that a mere soldier could keep track of me! An armed guard is useless, I can lose one in moments! I can take care of myself! Now you've to got listen to me and..." Lux taunts at him furthering fueling his fear and rage.

"You're right about that. You're too treacherous for a mere soldier to keep track of your magic. However, you're also weak hearted. If any soldier I assign to you, loses sight of you...I will have them executed for failing orders. Their lives will be on your hands. Now let's..."Darius growls out desperate to prove that he will keep safe even when she isn’t acting rational.

"ARGH! I DON'T HAVE TIME THIS! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU! I'M LEAVING!" Lux screams at the top of her lungs.

Lux’s words hit him hard, stunning him. No...she can’t leave...NO! Frantic to stop her, Darius lunges reaching for her wrist. Horror fills him as she slips away and through the open door. Before he can follow her out the door it slams shut in his face. Unprepared for this Darius slams into it. Even over the sound of his heavy breathing and pounding heart he can hear the sound of his wife’s footsteps growing fainter. Teeth clamping down he slams his entire weight against the door. It shudders a tiny bit at his effort but doesn’t break.

“NO! LUX! COME BACK! PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! I DIDN’T MEAN IT! I’M SORRY!” Darius screams at the top of his lungs hopeful to get Lux to come back.

Only silence answers back. Lux doesn’t turn around and unlock the door. With a thud Darius falls to his knees. His hands over his face as even more chaotic emotions fill him. Word by word he replays the conversation in his mind. Every replay causes despair to spike. How could he have been so...stupid? It didn’t matter that Lux told Katarina first. What matters is her happiness and safety. She came to him needing his help. Instead of listening to Lux, and helping like he should...he said those terrible words to her. He failed her. Now Lux is out on the street of Noxus without him...helpless...he will never forgive himself if anything bad happens to her. Time stretches on endless. Finally the door unlocks.

“LUX!” Darius yells but instead before him is a very solemn Samsin.

“My Lord, you are needed in the High Command right away. General Swain has been assassinated. There is an emergency meeting taking place to stem the chaos.” Samsin informs him.

“Damn it! Samsin no matter what I am doing, let me know if you see my wife!” Darius orders him as he prepares for the meeting.

Only the complete collapse of Noxus could prevent him for searching for Lux. Unfortunately this is exactly what is happening. Smoke and embers are billowing high the sky in front of him. It didn’t take long for him to change into his formal armor and head out. If he remembers correctly, the fire is taking place in what used to be Swain’s personal chambers. He can’t keep Lux safe if Noxus isn’t safe. In order to have a home for his wife to come back to, Noxus needs his immediate attention. However, the instant he finds out what happened he is going out to find Lux and fix his mistakes.

One of the servants serving the Noxus High Command ushers him into a secluded meeting room. It is notable that Lord Vladimir and Emilia LeBlanc are both missing. Neither Talon, Cassiopeia, nor Katarina are present. However, they are currently not active leaders in the Noxus High Command. Darius is the last to arrive. One by one people give their reports.

Things are grim. Swain was killed by a rather nasty type of snake venom. However, the way he died isn’t the problem. In the search for clues on his killers documents were discovered. Without Swain’s magic actively keeping them secret certain files became available. A core group of Noxian nobles paired up with the Black Rose had been planning the downfall of Noxus. Even the basics of the changes they wanted to enact would have destroyed their way of life as they know it. What they wanted as to create a haven of foul magic without regard to anything else. Not the continued growth of Noxus, not expansion, nothing but corruption is what they sought.

All of them agreed that if the average Noxian found out the truth of Swain’s treachery to Noxus it would be bad. Political stability is crucial for the sake of strength. In this moment of weakness they need to stand strong together. If Demacia found out about this division in leadership, not even the peace with the Institute could keep them from invading. All it would takes is one chance to strike at them while weak for the destruction of Noxus. No, for the sake of unity Swain’s hidden agenda will remain hidden from the public. Still a manhunt for all members of the Black Rose will take place.

“We need a new Grand General right away. The longer we go without one, the more we open ourselves to weakness and attack.” One of the senior commanders mutters out loud.

“I agree. If any knowledge of the Black Rose seeps out to the public before we have a new leader, people will riot. It won’t take long for our enemies to strike at us. Normally the traditional method of finding suitable replacements would be preferred. But we don’t have the time…” Another one comments.

“I nominate General Darius. As The Hand of Noxus, he is perfect for the role. He’s popular with the populace. Draven can help keep the rabble happy with the following executions of the Black Rose. The Blood Brothers will keep Noxus strong.” A third person mentions.

“...” Darius remains silent as he listens to the direction of the conversation stones forming in his gut.

“I second this motion. I also nominate General Darius to become our next Grand General.” Someone else speaks up, echoing this thought.

Murmurs of agreement ripple through the assorted group of generals, commanders, and other Noxus High Command. The responsibility being forced on his shoulders rubs at Darius. Yet, he knows them to speak the truth. At the moment he is the best person for the job. Now is the time to act. 

“I accept. However, I will only be Grand General temporarily. Noxus needs me and I will act for the strength of Noxus. There are better men, or women, for the job. Once this crisis is past I will step down. I want all soldiers on active duty in the streets as of five minutes ago. No one will riot in my city. Put out orders for all members of the Black Rose to have gold bounties put on their head. Any members who were nobility or former Noxus High Command get to go to Draven for public execution. The only assassin Noxus has with snake poison potent enough to kill Swain is Cassiopeia Du Couteau. And her family has known to dislike Swain. At all costs she is to be captured alive. We need someone to take the fall. She’s the best option we have currently. Now I need to think. Everyone is dismissed.” Darius commands voice carefully kept neutral.

Once the room is completely emptied Darius smashes his fist against a table. Splinters of wood scatter across the room. Of all the times for this to happen! Why did it have to happen while Lux is not with him? At least he has the chance to properly interrogate Cassiopeia. Darius doubts that she actually killed Swain. However, she knows things he doesn’t. It will be bring him happiness to take out of his rage against her. There is no way her timing informing him of Lux is coincidence with the events that took place tonight.

Despite all of his hard work Darius does not get to return home for three full days. Part of it is not wanting to return to an empty bed. Another part of it is trying to piece together the puzzle of the Black Rose. A lot of his time is spent pouring over documents. There is a lot of knowledge the Grand General has access too he did not before. Also all of the hidden documents Swain had tucked throughout his personal chambers needed to be examined. More than once he would have given up a pound of flesh to have Lux at his side. Not to just make sure she is safe, but because Swain was a mage. His knowledge of spell work is limited, and lot of Swain’s notes involve magic.

Lux’s expertise a mage would be invaluable at the moment! Surely she could translate this scrawl of what are spells. None of the mages he has access too can fully understand what exactly the Black Rose was up to. Everyone he consults however, agree that it was bad and best not touched. Several key people of interest are missing as well. Cassiopeia Du Couteau, Elise, Emilia LeBlanc, Vladimir, and Sion are among the most notable missing. It doesn’t help that Lux has not returned. So far he has fended off most conspiracies about her involvement as her being a kidnap victim. Thankfully she’s fairly popular, most people don’t want to think that she would actively harm Noxus. There are still people who say otherwise. Those people he hands over to Draven if they make the mistake of slandering his wife’s name in his presence. 

One finger taps against his desk. A pleasant pinging noise is produced with each impatient tap. Darius’s new desk is a very solid mixture of materials, some of which he isn’t certain the makeup of. A miracle of modern hextech he was informed. One of his new aides gave it to him after he broke the third desk provided to him upon not hearing any news about the location of his wife. Soon he will have to go home and attend the business building at his estate. In the rush to elect him Grand General no one bothered to replace his old job in the military. Until he finds a suitable replacement for Grand General, he does both jobs. There isn’t anyone he trusts to do either job properly.

One perk to not having any free time is not forced to deal with the despair about Lux. With each passing day she doesn’t return, a dagger of of hot emotions digs deeper in his heart. When he goes home, he’ll be forced to deal with the emotions. Darius does not want to return to their bedroom, where he last saw her. Until she returns, he will have to deal with an empty bed. More daunting than his now lonelier home is the fear that he drove Lux away for good. Even if she is safe, what if she doesn’t want to return to him? A growl escapes his throat. Now is not the time to think about his emotions! There is a job that needs to be done, and the man he asked for is late. A single rap against his office door informs of his guest.

“You asked for me Grand General?” Talon says voice completely devoid of any emotion.

“You’re late Talon.” Darius replies back, keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

“You don’t hold command over me. Part of my contract directly states that I only answer to Marcus Du Couteau. You are not him...sir.” Talon answers back with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

“That is true. You are not directly under my command, but that does mean I do not require some of your unique talents.” Darius explains back keeping his growing impatience at Talon’s lack of respect in check.

“I have no time for you, sir. I only came because ignoring your summons would look bad on the Du Couteau’s.” Talon tells him with a smirk.

“Ah, yes...things are looking rather bad for the Du Couteau’s currently. Cassiopeia has rather badly botched the family name. It would be a pity if Marcus returned to find himself without title, belongings, estate or living blood relatives.” Darius replies with a smug tone.

“You wouldn’t.” Talon snarls at him, eyes narrowing with open disgust.

“Oh, I would. Rather happily in fact. My dislike of the Du Couteau family is well known. I have come across proof of Cassiopeia’s treachery. By all rights I can have her killed. I can also kill Katarina for failure to keep her sister in check...her father promised. It wouldn’t take too much effort on my part to take control of all the Du Couteau family assets for the betterment of Noxus. But it doesn’t have to work that way.” Darius informs Talon with a growing grin.

“What do you want?” Talon growls in response, but he doesn’t continue to leave.

“I want to make sure my wife is safe and sound. You will find her, and return her to me alive and well. If you fail, I will destroy the Du Couteau family. Marcus will have nothing to return to. Should you succeed, I’m sure that the evidence against Cassiopeia will get destroyed. Marcus can return home to both his daughters alive.” Darius replies back with a friendly grin.

Of course Darius is lying about some things. He has no solid proof against Cassiopeia, but Talon can’t know that. Nor did he promise the safety of Cassiopeia. When he finds that snake, she will have a lengthy talk with his axe. However, if Talon succeeds, he will do his limited best to keep something for Marcus to come home to. If the man isn’t dead already. Talon should be fine since Lux truly can’t kill anyone with her magic he’ll make it back in one piece. Should Lux prove to actual lethal, well that is a relief. The world could do with fewer Du Couteau’s in his opinion, Talon’s death wouldn’t really bother him that much. 

“Dismissed.” Darius informs Talon, with a small wave of his hand at the door. 

Tonight marks the three night since Lux left. As Talon disappears out the door, Darius glances at a clock. It is late, well past twenty hundred. Servants bring him meals, but he hasn’t showered in four days. Not to mention sleep in a real bed. Hell, it would be nice to get any sleep longer than four hours. Time to face his inner demons and head home. He’s neglected his estate long enough. Samsin may be one of the best, but even he isn’t prepared for something like this. 

By the time he reaches home only a few lights are lit in the streets. Samsin greets him at the door with a bow. Perched in his hands is a platter of food. Hmm, yes, time to give Samsin a raise Darius decides silently as he starts to eat the offered food. Informed that a bath is all ready for him, Darius dismisses Samsin for the evening. Green eyes focused on the bath, Darius skirts around the very large Lux-less bed. It hits hard, that she isn’t here to greet him. That is something he’d grown accustomed to, having a wife to come home to.

Hot water soaks against his sore skin. Darius is not used to the hectic schedule he’s been faced with. But then again, he chose that work on purpose. If he isn’t busy he starts to feel. Now he can no longer run from his emotions. They have to be dealt with if he wants to continue to do his best for both Noxus, and Lux. A faint smell of rose scented soap reaches his nostrils. Memories of Lux slam into his heart. He misses everything about her, more than he thought possible. Sure, he’s not had her near by before this, but every time before it was temporary. All he had to do was come home from work, and she would be here. Worst of all, it is his fault she is gone. If only he hadn’t been so dense! Lux would still here with him if he hadn’t overreacted like a jealous idiot.

When Talon brings her home, he will remedy that. There are things he has to say to her. First among them an apology. Following that Darius will let her know how much he loves her. Surely, she won’t leave him again if she knows how important she is to him? That he needs her by his side? Not only that, Noxus needs her. Gods, where did things go so wrong? If only he knew what she was so worried about. Damned it to all! She’d tell that spellbook of hers more than she would tell him.

Wait! That’s it! Her journal! If she didn’t take it with her when she left, he could read. Darius has refrained from reading it to keep Lux happy. How many times has he been tempted to read it so he find out what is bothering Lux so badly? Now he has the chance! Lux isn’t here to get mad at him when he reads it. From its pages he’ll learn the truth, and he’ll be able to better fix the gap between them. Without all the uncertainties he can’t make a blind mistake. Even though Lux put a password on it, he knows it. Sometimes Darius will get home early. He enjoys spending a few moments just watching Lux. 

One of the things he has observed is the saying and hand movement Lux always makes when opening her spellbook. Her password is really kind of cute actually. ‘Apple pie is tasty, but Darius tastes better,’ is what she’d say while making a certain movement with her right hand and index finger. More than once he’s been tempted to tease her about it. However, knowledge is power, and he doesn’t give up power easily. Now is one of the times he’s glad he didn’t reveal he knows it particular secret. As his muscles relax Darius lets out a yawn. Eyelids feeling heavy, Darius heaves himself out of the bath.

Not even bothering to dry off, Darius flops down on the bed. Sleep grips him swifty dragging him under its influence. All of dreams have a familiar smile and brilliant blue eyes. This is as close to Lux he’s come in days, he’ll take it. Even dream Lux is better than his current barren reality. While in his sleep he pulls a pillow against his chest attempting to fill the gap in his heart, attempting to replace a familiar presence. 

~~~Lux PoV~~~

As the sixth day dawns bright Lux rubs her eyes. Perhaps she hadn’t thought this plan as well as she could have. In her rush to find LeBlanc she left Noxus without proper supplies. Thankfully she knew of some edible plants, and a water purifying spell for water. Still, a cooked meal and bed would be divine! Alas, such things cost more gold then she has on hand. There is surprisingly little in her satchel. Something she will need to fix when she returns to Noxus. An image of dark green eyes and confident smirk come to mind. Darius is Noxus, and she isn’t ready to deal with him yet. Mentally shoving all thoughts of her husband from her mind, Lux gets ready for the road. 

Blue eyes scan the horizon. To the best of her memory of the local geography, she is about four days away from the Institute of War. What little clues both magical and physical hint that LeBlanc is headed towards there. Not the safest place for Lux to be. Just about getting spotting by any Demacian will prove messy. There is a death warrant on her head after all. Once her cloak is properly obscuring her face, Lux goes back to walking down the dusty road.

Nothing remotely edible is within reach. Faint pangs of hunger poke at her stomach. One hand reaches into her satchel and pulls out a smooth pebble. Carefully Lux wets with it her tongue before placing in her mouth. Although it doesn’t provide actual water, it helps stimulate her spit so she doesn’t feel so parched. It would be better if she had gum. Alas, that is a supply she left behind. Next time she goes on a mission across the land without her influential husband, and his seemingly bottomless purse, she will be better prepared! It is taking longer to travel the land by foot then she first anticipated. Next time will be different!

A soft breeze blows against her cheek. Mingled in with it is the scent of a city. Faint smells of cooked foods, smoke, and human waste reach her nose. It is out of her way. A growl escapes her stomach. Perhaps a detour wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all! If she is really lucky, she can find a store that sells week old bread on discount. Most towns in this part of Runeterra have a public well she can make use of. Mind made up, Lux changes the direction of her travel.

Gradually tall golden fields of hay give way to forests. At the very edge of the forest is what appears to be a wall. Shade from the trees will be pleasant compared to the hot sun. Once the first fingers of shadows cover her back Lux starts to slow. At some point recently she picked up a follower. She doubts it to be a local. Lux’s instincts scream that someone is hunting her. Fervently wishing for her light wand she causally places her left hand over a dagger. It shouldn’t surprise her that someone is after her. It wouldn’t be like Darius to let her be in danger without him there to ‘protect’ her somehow. Damn the man! Memories of their fight spring to mind. Can’t think of that now! I need to focus! Without slowing down, Lux continues her march towards the town.

Considering that her tracker is Noxian, they’ll probably try to ambush her in the forest, or the city. That is closer to the terrain they would have been trained in after all. Briefly Lux wonders who Darius ordered to retrieve her. No matter! They will be sent back with their tail between their legs. She will prove that she can handle herself. The closer she reaches the view of the city's outer walls, the stronger the sensation of being followed grows. A tiny smirk crosses her face. Lux finally recognizes the faint techniques given off by her follower. Somehow Talon had been conscripted into finding her! An idea crosses her mind. Perhaps there will be a way for Lux to afford a good meal after all.

Plan forming in her mind, Lux makes her preparations. It wouldn’t do to have witnesses for this! After all, that would spoil the plan. Without warning Lux leaves the main path behind. Carefully she weaves a path through the thickening forest on the West side of the town. Once she loses complete sight of the town she starts to mentally countdown. If Talon follows his usual tracking patterns, he will try to ambush her in exactly...three...two...one…One very familiar blade suddenly rests against her throat. 

“Hello Talon.” Lux says slowly, careful not to get too close to the knife on her neck. 

“You are so troublesome. You have two options. We do this the nice way, and you come with me peacefully. The second option is the hard way. Do not make me cut you, it will make your husband upset at me. But I will do what I must.” Talon informs her voice smug.

“Very well.” Lux answers.

Even before the blade can relax away from her skin Lux casts the spell. Poof! Where Talon had been standing is now an empty pile of clothes. Well, almost empty. In the center is one poro. A very shocked looking poro. One of the interesting spells she stole from Lulu was a transformation spell. Unlike the limitations placed on Lulu by the magic on the Fields of Justice, this spell will last much, much longer. Gently Lux picks up the stunned poro and holds him up to eye level. All she is a lot of angry sounding poro noises. That happen to be adorable! Perfect, I know what exactly what to do with him. Even mad poro’s are cute.

“Calm down Talon! I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just happen to need supplies, and well...here you show up...and...I’m sorry.” Lux tries to explain, however, the faces the tiny Talon poro are just too cute!

Firmly Lux places a hold spell on Talon. No need for him to run away from her! She has plans for him. Neatly Lux separates his belongings into piles based on usefulness with her free hand. One blond eyebrow rises high at finding a small stash of condoms. Who knew Talon got around like that? She certainly didn’t need those! However, his supplies of travel rations, water, and gold will prove very useful. Still he doesn’t have enough gold on his person for her to reach the Institute of War in relative comfort. Hopefully Talon forgives her for the second part of her plan. Well, he’ll not kill her once she completes part of her mission at the Institute. 

Once Lux has all of the supplies she wants tucked away in her satchel, she gathers the rest up in a jumble. However, there is one thing she leaves behind in the forest hidden carefully under a log. Talon’s favorite blade is left behind. No need to give him additional reason to want her dead by the end of the day! The least she can do is keep his favorite blade safe. 

Captive Talon can’t escape her spell. He stopped struggling, but he still lets out a loud stream of adorable noises in complaint. With a smile and nod, Lux has no trouble walking past the wall guard. It takes some time but she finally finds the particular store she is looking for. Every town at this size or larger has a pawn shop. Not wanting to cause any alarm with the shop owner Lux puts a silence spell on Talon. It isn’t the average customer coming in selling goods with a noisy poro. Lux does not want to draw any more attention to herself then already gathered. It takes her about an half an hour of fierce haggling over the value of Talon’s clothing, weapons, and various other odds ‘n ends before Lux is content with the final price. 

“Geez Talon, what does Katarina pay you? Except for your daggers, your clothes almost weren’t worth pawning.” Lux mutters under breath.

Now that Lux is more secure in her supplies and gold amount she looks for the next shop she needs. Normally a town this size won’t have one. There is still hope for finding an Exotic Pet Store, however. This place isn’t that far from a major crossroads, an exotic animal merchant may have set up a shop here. If not? Well, then, she’ll just have to settle for less than the amount of a gold a pet poro will normally fetch. A grin crosses her face as she turns around away from the main square. Three buildings down from the main square is exactly the kind of store she is looking for. Talon, although now a poro is keeping fast track on his surroundings. He starts to squirm when he spots their destination.

Despite Lux’s most charming attempts to sell off Talon poro for a fetching price, he proves too temperamental to be worth much. As cute and popular poros make as pets, a loud rambunctious one isn’t very appealing. With a small wave of her fingers she waves goodbye to now despondent Talon. If her calculations on the spell are correct it should wear off in about a week or more. There are several variables involved that determine the exact duration, however, it should last long enough for her purposes. 

Secure in her funds, Lux makes a straight line for the nearest tavern. It is tempting to make up a magical illusion to cover her looks with, but she needs to be traced. Part of her plan involves Talon catching up to her. If she wants him to that there at the correct time, he needs to be able to track her. Properly outfitted means that disappearing into thin air is now possible with higher chances of complete success. No, she’ll need Talon’s help once she reaches the Institute of War. Just about any Noxian sent after her would do the job she needs done, but considering it Talon was the one sent after her makes it perfect. She loves it when a plan comes together! 

Quickly her eyes scan the menu the waitress provides her. After ordering a hot meal of soup, bread, cheese, a slice of apple pie, and apple juice, Lux starts to plot further ahead. LeBlanc has to be stopped before she can recruit more mages for the Black Rose. One benefit of exploring the older parts of the Institute, Lux has a fairly good idea of what areas are hiding important objects. More importantly, there is one specific room that is most likely holding a certain person of interest to her. While gathering secrets Lux had gathered bits and pieces about Marcus Du Couteau. 

Unlike most of the Noxus High Command, Marcus knew a lot about Central Power System. What he knew exactly Lux isn’t certain, but more than most. It is a common rumor that the Black Rose caused Marcus to disappear near the completion of the Institute. It is highly probable that LeBlanc is headed towards her last remaining secure source of knowledge on her target. Among the knowledge Marcus holds, he’d make for a valuable hostage against Noxus. By saving Marcus from Emilia Lux earns a highly valuable piece on her Chess Board by making him an alley. Plus, it will soothe over Talon’s rage at her. By passing on the responsibility of taking Marcus safely back to Noxus, Lux fulfills one of Talon’s greatest desires. It will secure him and Katarina as friendly pieces. Cassiopeia will still prove difficult, but with most of the Du Couteau holding her in high regards, it limits some of the damage Cassiopeia can dish out.

While enjoying the taste of cooked food, Lux plans ahead for her battle with LeBlanc. Carefully she remembers each nook and cranny of the Institute. After that Lux reviews all the spells LeBlanc has shown mastery over. Next she goes over all the spells that LeBlanc was rumored to know. Only taking a quick moment to buy supplies for the road Lux wastes no time. Still reviewing her knowledge of LeBlanc, Lux continues her journey to the Institute properly prepared. With care Lux leaves a few bread crumbs for Talon to follow before leaving the village entirely.

Back on the open road Lux quickly changes her appearance with a spell. Content with her safety to walk in the open, Lux thinks out a counter to all of LeBlanc’s spells. Not all of them can be directly countered! Those she will just have to ready to flat out dodge in a hurry. Lux eats her lunch on the road not stopping to rest. It isn’t until the sun is firmly set beyond the horizon that she stops for a place to sleep. Upon searching beside the road for a couple miles she finds suitable shelter for the night. A nest of grass, leaves, and a few ferns make up her bed. Settling down for the night a burning desire consumes her. If only she had a weapon! What in Runeterra happened to that Light Wand?! Lux has deliberately not thought about the instances leading up her to being declared An Avatar of Noxus. 

Suddenly her hands start to glow. A heat burns in her hands. Hot enough to hurt, but not enough to burn the very wand in question appears in her hands. A familiar shaft of black stone covered in intricate red markings, capped with blood gold rests in her hands. It really happened! This time the wand doesn’t speak to her. Yet it is actually warm in her hands and vibrates very softy. There is no doubt in her mind, there is a living element to this light wand. Like her old one it weighs exactly the same. Power buzzes through her fingers and into the wand. Unlike her old light wand this feels almost wicked. This is no simple tool for her to control, what is in her hands is a weapon that should be treated with extreme caution. However, now she is properly armed! For the first time in months Lux is armed with her weapon of choice. LeBlanc won’t know what hit her! After setting up a barrier spell to protect her while she sleeps, Lux drifts into slumber.

Exactly like the last time Lux was in this part of the Institute dust and cobwebs of impressive sizes litter corners, window wells, door frames, and the ceiling. Rusty doors barely seem to hang onto their hinges. However there is a certain door with both impressive magical locks and mundane locks that she is after. Not afraid of disturbing Fiddlesticks, Lux starts to work at unlocking the door in front of her. It wasn’t hard to sneak into the Institute. Nor was it hard to reach the specific door she seeks. LeBlanc didn’t bother to hide her tracks. Her footprints are clearly visible in the dusty hallways. It takes time, but eventually Lux manages to pick both the mechanical and magical locks on the door in complete silence.

Adjusting her vision to have a spell to see in complete darkness Lux slinks into the room. Far in front of her is LeBlanc. So far she hasn’t noticed Lux’s entrance yet. Good! A flick of her fingers shots her snare from the light wand. Unlike her snare from the previous wand, this one is different. Bands of black and gold magic whip out like electricity before twisting around Emilia. The magics crackles, hisses, and snaps like a living creature.

“How dare you! The likes of you will not bring about the fall of the Black Rose!” LeBlanc snarls at her magic coming to life at the tip of her staff.

“I may not be able bring about the fall of the Black Rose. But I did end Swain and Vladimir. Now it is your turn. You fucked with the wrong mage’s love and family Emilia.” Lux replies back voice calm.

“Ha! The likes of you pitiful Demacian couldn’t possibly handle Vlad, much less Jericho. You lie. You’re just buying time until backup arrives.” LeBlanc taunts back unafraid. 

“I do not lie. Vladimir died to poison thrown by my hand. You know certain toxins interact with blood causing instant congealing. Then I made sure he didn’t revive by setting him on fire. He was in tunnel C1 doing that consummation spell. As to Jericho Swain...he wasn’t the challenge. The trick was destroying the form of Beatrice.” Lux responds back, smile growing at the look of despair on LeBlanc’s face. 

“You will pay for that!” LeBlanc screams breaking free of the snare.

A glowing ball of purple fire comes dashing at Lux. Her prismatic barrier comes to life at the barest movement of her wand. Similar to the snare, the looks of her standard shield are different. Shimmering bubbles of gold, red, and black transparent light surround her. Impossible bright illumination fills the room as the two spells collide. The power from this wand is more noticeable than her last wand, however. Had she been using her previous weapon there would have been damage taken. Instead Lux takes zero damage. For reasons Lux didn’t entirely understand fully, the wand would add power to her spells independant of her own magical input to the spell. 

Blinding brightness surrounds her. With a push of her magic, Lux extends the blinding light a bit longer. Even though she can’t see much in front of her, Lux can sense Emilia’s magic. It fills the air like a stench. Zeroing in LeBlanc’s back Lux pulls out dagger with her left hand. If she doesn’t get in the killing blow, she will lose this battle! If LeBlanc splits and her clone appears she will escape in the resulting chaos. It is important that she sever the spinal cord with her first strike. If only she could kill with magic directly! Sweat forms on her forehead. Hand steady Lux prepares to aim for Emilia’s exposed neck.

Something unexpected happens. The room is still filled with blinding light. However Lux’s view of the room shifts. Almost as if she has an additional pair of eyes not dependent on light for vision, Lux can see everything clearly. Two layers of reality are visible in front of her. What matters, however, is her now clear view of Emilia. Blood splatters into her eyes as her daggers slides in. With a grunt of effort Lux twists the dagger destroying the all important spine.

Emilia falls to the ground no longer able to stand. Painful screams escape her throat. Soon her screams fade to gurgles. Shortly after that she body stops breathing. That doesn’t stop her blood from spreading out in an growing pool. Now that unpleasant business is taken care of, time to take care of Marcus. 

It doesn’t take long for Lux to find the thin wisp of a man wrapped in faded, ragged clothing chained to the wall. As she studies the magic keeping him alive, Lux winces inside. That exact spell has been used on her before. It is not pleasant at all. For the briefest moment Lux wishes she had more resources to punish LeBlanc for using such a nasty spell.

"You're safe now. Here, have something to drink. Slowly!" Lux tells Marcus soothingly.

One hand frees of the chains while the other offers him something to drink. At the moment all she has is some stale water. Greedily he guzzles at the fluids. Content that he isn’t going to die with the removal of the spell, Lux starts to offer him some cold porridge.

"T-thank you. W-who are you?" Marcus gasps out at her.

Summoning the dimmest light spell she knows, Lux casts light on the two of them. Oddly enough, the light spell isn’t a different color. It appears as the traditional blue she is accustomed to. She is going to need to spend some serious time researching the ins and outs of this new light wand works differently.

 

"I'm Lux. I'm General Darius's wife. You remember the current Hand of Noxus?" Lux tells Marcus her basic identity, and her relation to Noxus.

"Yes, yes. I know of him. How is Noxus? How are the Du Couteau's? Is Jericho Swain still in power? Is a man named Talon with you?" Marcus pleads.

"Noxus is rising strong. Swain is dead. And the Du Couteau's remain strong still. And Talon…" Lux explains about Swain but pauses at what to say about Talon.

"Surely he is not dead!" Marcus cries out.

"No, he's fine. Talon just happens to be a poro right now. I left him very safe and sound in an exotic pet store a few towns over." Lux manages to tell him with a straight expression on her face.

"What?" Marcus exclaims harshly, demanding an explanation from her.

"Well you see it is like this…." Lux starts to explain.

It takes her a few minutes to fill him in the latest details. Luckily he seems more amused at her using Talon for funds in a harmless manner. Lux thought she was healthy, but carrying most of Marcus’s weight towards the exit is proving hard. However, Talon is due to arrive at anytime.

“You bitch I’m going to kill you!” A familiar voices screams at her as the two of them leave the room together.

“TALON STAND DOWN!” Marcus barks out voice rough.

Skidding to a stop, dagger mere inches from Lux’s left eye is Talon. Thank you Marcus! I hadn’t thought Talon would attempt to kill me that quickly. Mentally adjusting her knowledge of Talon around Lux gives off a small smirk at his shocked expression.

“General Marcus...I…” Talon sputters.

“Talon this woman you foolish attempted to kill saved my life. You are now under orders to never harm her. Any threat to her person is to dealt with swiftly.” Marcus orders voice breaking.

Quickly Lux pulls out her water bottle and offers it to Marcus. Talon reaches around her, and helps Marcus drink as well. Several gulps later Marcus is ready to talk. Lux returns his knowing smile before giving a smirk to Talon.

“Very well General Marcus.” Talon answers back.

“Talon, would you please take him? He’s heavy I don’t want to drop him and…” Before Lux can finish her sentence she finds the man lifted from her shoulder.

“Before you can cause me any more grief let’s go home…” Talon growls at Lux.

With that Lux gives both Marcus and Talon a polite bow. Now is the time to make her exit. Activating her invisibility spell Lux runs for the nearest exit. Behind her Talon starts to curse loudly. Something that sounds like laughter comes from Marcus. The moment Lux reaches a more populated hallway she puts on an illusion spell changing her looks. Pleased with that, she drops the invisibility spell. Confident strides take her far from the Institute of War. Before she can go home, back to Darius and Noxus, she needs to learn what exactly is up with this new light wand. And what exactly does being an Avatar of something mean exactly? She can’t go back to Darius unable to answer his questions. Unable to prove her worth. The start of her journey has only just started.


	3. Secrets and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius starts to seek the answers he wants. But does he find what he wants? Or does he learn something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update more often, with shorter chapters. Instead of few and far between super long ones.

~Darius PoV~

Thunder rumbles low and ominous, reminding the citizens of Noxus that the heavy fall rain is coming. Darius rubs the stubble of hair on his chin thoughts being drawn to the present moment. While he was just a general, albeit a high rank one, weather wasn’t something he really had to plan around. Now that he is Grand General, everything that potentially affects Noxus needs to be considered. Such as the upcoming colder, damper weather. Instincts honed in battle give him an edge while attacking. Very little of his knowledge from war apply directly to managing a city. 

One of the unforeseen problems of having a ruler suddenly killed off, is they have no time to leave notes for the successor. Hell, considering how the Grand General before Swain was killed off, it is a serious problem here. He should make a law for future generals of Noxus to leave notes for their predecessors. The notes Swain would have left would be a very interesting read to sure! 

Though, considering the trouble Jericho Swain was brewing in Noxus, the notes he would have left behind probably wouldn’t help much. Thunder booms louder, his office windows rattle from the force of the win. Lux would know how to handle the weather. A subject Lux kept up on is Urban Planning, and planning around the weather is part of that topic. Fond memories of watching his wife read, oblivious to the world, spring to mind. Just as quickly as her face comes into focus, stabs of pain jolt through him. She hasn’t even been gone two weeks, and it feels like eternity. Hmmm, in fact, it has been long enough that Talon should have returned by now.

A small smirk forms on Darius’s lips. Only thing could slow down one of Noxian’s top assassins, and that challenge is wife. It wouldn’t be a huge loss if Lux disposed of Talon in some fashion. However, it would mean he would need to find another person to find her. A rough mental shove pushed all thoughts of Lux from his mind. What could he say if Lux returned to a ruined Noxus? Lux will return to a superior Noxus! If Darius fails Noxus, he also fails Lux. Both options are unacceptable. Again he forces thoughts of his wife aside.

Rain starts pattering down against his window. ARGH! The damned weather! How does one prep a city for weather like this?! Surely there are guides somewhere he can use for advice. Darius knows full well that Noxus has survived countless rainy autumns before. However, it is common knowledge that if the City isn’t prepared for the torrential downpour it proves fatal. If anyone Lux cares for dies while the city is under his watch...NO! Darius shoves roughly away from his desk. No matter how much he tries, he can’t keep Lux out of his thoughts. Noxus needs his full focus right now. As such, he is useless currently with his thoughts wandering so far. 

Absentmindedly Darius shuffles his various documents into tidy piles. Next he settles a waterproof cloak over his head and shoulders. Axe firm in his hands, he turns off the hextech lamps and heads back to his estate. Cold rain falls from the sky, backed by a chill breeze. Window shutters rattle, fighting to stay closed. Darius notes that no one is on the streets currently. Anyone with a grain of common sense is indoors. Boots splashing through puddles, Darius puts his thoughts on the problem at hand. He can’t stop thinking about his wife. Ever since he had been put in charge, he’d kept just about all thoughts of her at bay. Perhaps he should dedicate some time to just figuring out his wife. After he’s come to some resolution about circumstances of her departure, he should be able to focus on keeping Noxus strong. Luckily, he has some idea on where to find answers.

Short as the walk is to his office, the driving wind makes it much, much longer. Samsin greets him at the main entrance. One day Darius needs to find out how in the hell Samsin tracks him. His stewards knowledge of Darius’s routine is eerie at times. Only the customary greeting is exchanged between them. Per usual, a pot of steaming tea is waiting for him in his study. A single teacup is perched nearby. Exactly three cubes of sugar, and small cup of milk is ready to be added to his brew. As he heads towards his private desk, Darius carefully sheds his armor. 

His favorite black and red robe is draped over the arm of his chair. Before the chill can set in, he puts on the warm robe. No longer dripping water, Darius takes a moment to sip the tea after adding some sugar and milk. One of the rarer blends from Ionia! Truly a treat to have on such a dreary day. Gradually his mind clears from the fog brought on by his job. Green eyes are drawn to the top drawer in his desk. It has a special lock on it. One of the few objects completely dependant on magic instead of hextech, it is an impressive piece.

Right on top of the stack of papers in that drawer is Lux’s spellbook. Darius has a feeling deep in his gut, that answers he seeks are in that book. However, he isn’t certain if the answers he’ll find are happy ones. Slowly he withdraws it from the desk. Green eyes close, as Darius brings fully to mind the memory he needs. 

“Apple pie is tasty, but Darius tastes better.” Darius chants while his index finger traces a complex rune onto the top of the spellbook. Without any ceremony, the book lets out a faint click, and the lock holding it closed, slowly releases.

Before his eyes is Lux’s intricate handwriting. Greedily his eyes read all before him, eager to find the answers he seeks. Only pausing to sip tea, he reads over the pages. Lux’s worries, fears, and despair come through clear. More than once he winces at the things written down. So much of their quarrels could have been avoided if they just talked about things. Darius makes note to converse more often with his wife about her troubles in the future. It never dawned on him just how insecure Lux felt! She always seemed so confident, ready to take on anything. Yet, that was just a mask she put on for the world to see. A mask he never really bothered to look past often. How well does he actually know Lux? Just how far does the light she give off travel?

Shame creeps into his heart at the entry about her fears on Swain, and how she tried to talk to him about it. Darius takes careful note of that entry’s date. Mentally ruffling through his memories, he cringes as the time lines become clear. Lux discovered the Black Rose’s treachery, and Swain’s involvement. Lux had tried to talk to him about it, but he didn’t listen. Which is really the start of their needless fighting. Yes, for Darius to keep Lux in his life, he has got to work on his listening skills! Another thing he needs to work hard on, soothing her insecurities about how he feels about her. Draven’s smug voice pipes up in his head, taunting him with “Told you! Draven is always right, bro!” 

Teeth grind tight at the fact Draven has such a good understanding of Lux’s inner emotions. Just telling Lux, outloud, how much she means to him would soothe so many of her fears! An urge to punch Draven flows through his veins. His left fist flexes a couple times, as he resists the temptation to hit something. Draven may be the most annoying person Darius knows, however, Lux owes him her life. If it weren’t Draven, then Lux wouldn’t have come back from that disaster with her father. Once the desire to smash something fades, Darius finishes reading the spellbook. 

Parts of him regret not reading it sooner. However, doing so would have meant betraying Lux’s trust. Since he’d lost it with that last argument, it didn’t matter as much. An odd part of the journal was the section going over Lux’s training at the Du Couteau’s. Something about the entries seemed rather off. Unable to place his finger on the exact issue, Darius closes the spellbook. Dawn is approaching, and he has a long day ahead of him. However, he’s Grand General he can shift around his schedule. 

A meeting with Katarina is a must. The whole situation why Lux told Katarina her secret seems fishy. He’ll have a much better understanding once he finds out exactly what transpired between the two of them. Alas, it also means he’ll break any promises he made to Talon about that snake’s safety. Not that keeping his word to a Du Couteau means anything! No, finding the truth about his wife’s exchange with Katarina, and the oddly annotated notes on her training are a top priority.


	4. Storms, plans, and visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is on her journey when things go astray. Her plans must be adjusted, and her path changes in ways she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would make this fic, my project for NaNoMo. I hope to have 1,667 word chapters posted each day until the end of November. Cheers!

A huff of annoyance escapes Lux’s lips. Blue eyes glare at the approaching storm. Tiny flickers of lightning move among the distance clouds, and a howling wind races ahead of the foul weather. Already the crowns all on all of the trees are starting to froth into a frenzy, around her. She’s going to need shelter, and soon! Why did she have to leave now, right before the heavy fall rain? A fat, cold raindrop smacks her in the eye. Not part of the plan! One hand removing the offending precipitation off her face, Lux pauses in her march forward. That is the problem! She doesn’t have a plan. Not yet, at least. First, shelter! Eyes closing tight, Lux ignores the howl of the wind, and the sensation of rain drops. Magic spreading outwards, seeking some refuge from the now present storm.

Ah! There is a suitable cave close by. Still keeping her eyes shut, Lux navigates the land by her mage senses alone. Everything around her glows in a variety of different colors in the view she uses for magic. Dangerous objects glow in shades of red and brown, where more green colored objects indicate safety.

“Shit!” Lux yelps as she trips over a branch. Barely in time Lux catches herself, scrapping her knuckles raw against the ground. Rain blasts into her face, blinding her. She’s spent so long in a city, her skills for traveling in the wilderness are rusty. If she’s not careful, she’ll get herself killed! Eyebrows draw close, as Lux glares at her now bleeding hands. In them, she pictures her new light wand. Slowly, an outline of the wand flickers in and out in the space near her hands. Rain slams into her back, breaking her concentration. All evidence of the light wand disappears. 

Again, Lux brings forth the memory of the light wand. Forcing her palms flat, Lux lets her blood flow freely onto the ground. Only a weakling would die out here, unprepared! No, she’s strong. No foul weather will stop her from reaching her goals. Biting down on her lower lip, Lux channels power into her hands. Pain from her teeth pressing against her flesh drives out the distracting cold. Blood wells from under her teeth, eyes only looking at the dancing image of her light wand in her hands. Small red rivers flow down from her mouth, merging with the freezing rain. At last, her efforts are rewarded, and the light wand appears solid in her grasp.

A tiny flick of her wrist causes a prismatic barrier to fly out. Similar to other spells, the colors on this one are different. An interesting mix of reds and golds, instead of her usual faint rainbow colored magic. As the familiar shield floods over her, blocking out the rain Lux forces the barrier to hold. Much drier, Lux stomps forward, starting to go a rocky slope. 

Small grey rocks are slick with fall rains. More than once, Lux stumbles on the smooth stones. Yet, she doesn’t fall again. Darkness overcomes the land swiftly, the last light of summer sun gone in the wake of fall rain. Barely noticable is an entrance to a small cave. Before entering, Lux pulls up her mage sight again. The best way to check for holes, poisonous critters, and other dangers in poor lighting is this way. Using her light wand, Lux shoos off various insects. Some would be a real danger, most just a nuisance while she wants to sleep. 

Deeper into the cave Lux walks. Once she is in the center of the main entrance, she pauses. A long, long time ago she made a small abandoned storeroom a more livable place. She can do the same here! Magic flowing outwards, Lux takes time to seal off leaks from the rain. Although she leaves small chimneys for airflow, she blocks out the source of drafts from various cracks in the walls. A spell to ward off small poisonous animals, insects, and plants is put into place. Next, she places a tiny warming spell in the ground. Shortly afterwards an opaque, view one way barrier is put over the entrance. Relative safety in place, Lux plops down on the floor. One last spell drives any fluid from her person outside. Dry, warm, and secure Lux drifts off to sleep.

Around her the storm rages, bringing forth the fall rains. It still is pouring frigid rain, when Lux wakes up several hours later. Muscles stiff from the hard ground, Lux forces her body to warm up and stretch. Carefully she goes through basic exercise workouts thought in Demacia for outdoor excursions. It only taken three bribes of cherry pie, Garen’s favorite, to have him teach her these motions. After her body is limber, Lux paces back and forth. 

While the storm is happening at this rate, Lux can’t travel long distances safely. Time to make a plan! Before time had been short, for both Noxus and her. Now that she isn’t in a rush to save anyone, much less an entire sentient city-state, she can plot her next move. Before she can face her husband, she needs answers. There are so many unknowns about her light wand! What exactly is an Avatar supposed to do? Why did the damned Noxus pick her, a Demacian for Its stupid ‘Avatar’ role?! Doesn’t it know that she already has enough to do.

A dry voice replies in her head. 

“I could. And I will.” Lux answers back, a shiver running down her spine. An odd glow is coming from her light wand. She strongly suspects that her weapon is talking to her. Such things aren’t unheard of, outside of old fairy tales.

The voice reassures her.

“What about everything I want to know?” Lux retorts, not letting her weapon play the political half truth half lies game with her.

She is informed, each word growing fainter in her mind.

“Wait, what?! My own wand would use necromancy on me? I’m one of the most powerful mages in Runeterra! I can your essence. Hey! I’m talking to you….” Lux growls at the now lightless wand in her hands. A headache starts to press down on her, pain spiking deep in her temples. Grumbling curses nothing in particular, Lux curls back up on the ground. Every breath she takes causes her head to throb. Perhaps is she tired, and maybe, just maybe she will rest. Not because her weapon told her too. But because she wants to rest, to help ease off the headache. It would be a waste of magic to just heal away the pain. Without a plan, Lux needs to be prepared to use a lot of magic at once in defense. Damn it! She never made a plan...but...she’ll finish resting. Then she’ll make a plan, bossy wand or not! 

Unlike before, this time her sleep is filled with dreams. Some of her visions are of home. Green eyes stare deep into her soul. Darius’s familiar voice calls out to her, begging her. What does he want? Darius sounds so desperate, so sad right now. Lux’s heart lurches at the sound of her husband’s voice. Unable to determine a single word he’s saying, all she can make out is the tone of his voice. Before she can take any more of his sorrowful voice, her dreams suddenly shift.

Now she is a large desert, with only a few lone rocks in the distance. Shurima, if she had to make an uneducated guess, and with her education this is Shurima. There is no wind, no sound, or sunlight.. Just the endless sands, and deep sense of foreboding. This is a real place, she’s certain of it! Suddenly, the sands start to fill up with blood. Sticky, hot red fluid swamps her legs, and starts to drag her under. Frantic Lux tries to escape from the growing flood, but she is unable to free her feet from the now tarry ground. As her head goes under the crimson flow, her dreams change.

Instead of sand, massive glaciers gleam in front of her. Freljord, if she has to make another blind guess to her surroundings. A dark, inky like substance starts to crawl along the frozen ground. It isn’t blood, like before, it gives off an equally strong sense of foreboding. This darkness in the ice isn’t living like blood, but it moves like it has intelligence. Whatever foul magic is the Freljord is deep under the ice, a living part of the land! Before fingers of the darkness can grab her, Lux starts to run in the opposite direction. Before she can escape, she is yanked into a black abyss.

Only this time, it isn’t told in the voice from before. This time, it sounds like a thousand voices chiming in at once. Whoever is talking to her, is not her light wand. Something else, but not entirely different...A pressure starts to build on her skull. Abruptly Lux wakes up, freeing herself from the dreams. The pressure is still in place, an unpleasant weight on her head. Similar to a headache brought in place from a using too much magic, too fast pounds in rhythm with the rain outside. Lux hasn’t suffered such a migraine since she was a small girl, who just discovered she could use magic.

Dreams, as far as Lux knows are not an active use of magical ability. It certainly feels like she used up all her magic in a short amount of time without replenishing anything. That never happens because Lux plans around such problems! Time to make a plan. But, in order to make a successful plan, Lux needs more information. So, she’ll make a plan about getting knowledge, to make her next plan. No way is she going to depend on the “truth” from her light wand. The City State of Noxus is a living, plotting thing with an agenda born from the magic, emotions, and blood of Its citizens. Its agenda is not hers. Until she’s certain that It won’t threaten Darius, then she’ll have to treat it as a danger to him. So, again, she can’t go home without answers. The only Avatar she knows of is Diana, the Avatar of the Moon. She’ll hunt down Diana, and find out what she knows. Hopefully Diana will know something useful. Tentative plan in place, Lux settles back down to sleep. Thankfully, she rests without a single dream.


	5. Why Darius Hates Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius PoV. The plot thickens. And Darius really, really hates needless politics.

~Darius PoV~

Green eyes stare back at Darius, his reflection in the mirror almost a stranger. Stubble grows on his face, almost growing thick enough to be called a beard. The streak of white in his black hair is noticeably larger, with more hints of grey. Muscles still ripple beneath his clothing and armor, but he is less massive than he was just a few weeks ago. Perhaps the greatest difference is his eyes. A haunted look lurks deep in his emerald eyes, a look that recently returned. A broken piece of him, he’d thought gone forever when he found Lux again. The solution? When he finds Lux again, and he will, is not repeat that mistake. Upon reading his wife’s journal cover to cover several times, Darius has made some very solid plans on how to prevent such issues in the future. Oh, he isn’t as smart as Lux is, but he is more stubborn, plus he can learn. ARGH!  
Darius yanks his wandering thoughts back to the issue at hand.

After several failed attempts at getting a private meeting with Katarina, he finally got one. Darius may be the Grand General, but he still has to follow political bullshit. Urgency at finding the truth aside, overturning the tradition entrenched in Noxian nobility is no easy task. Now that he has an official meeting with the Du Couteaus, he needs to be presentable. One hand grabs his neglected hairbrush. Curses escape his lips as he tames the tangles in his hair. His gaze is drawn to the stubble he noticed earlier on his chin. When Lux was with him, it was never an issue. Lux did not like kissing stubble covered skin, so he kept his face smooth. All it took is one scowl from his wife after a kissing session to cement that hygiene lesson! Not again! FOCUS! Darius grabs his stray thoughts, pulling them back to the current task. 

Bit by bit, Darius grooms himself to the point where his appearance is suitable for political nonsense. One of his servants has kept his armor in pristine condition. An order he did not give, but was carried out anyway. Briefly, he makes a mental note to thank Samsin for it. Normally he takes care of his own armor and weaponry. Since becoming Grand General his free time has shrunk. It does not help that he pours almost all of his spare time into thinking about Lux. Something he needs to change is his time management. When Lux is back in his life, like is proper, he wants her to be impressed. Slacking in his duties is not impressive. Damn it to Demacia and back! FOCUS!

Long, confident strides carry him out of his room, and down the hallway. Everything in his home is exactly in place. Not a single picture frame is crooked. Dust is nonexistent. All the floors are polished, rugs spotless, and every corner is cobweb free. His house smells clean as well, like furniture polish and wax. It screams to him that Lux is not here. How often would he spot muddy bootprints on the floor, after Lux returned from her forays out into Noxus? Lux would often protect spider webs from needless cleaning. “Spiders are an important part of the ecosystem!” Lux would often chide him, whenever he tried to clear away the pesky webs. “Yes, but our home is not an ecosystem!” Darius would scold, a mock frown on his face. “Leave them alone, please? For me?” Lux always replied, an equally fake puppy dog look on her face. Another thing missing is the constant smells from the kitchen. Lux kept the kitchen staff on their toes! As a mage, she constantly burns calories while working magic. Also, Lux would feed any strays that came to the back door. Animals, people, and various other ‘riffraff’ claiming to know Lux, constantly came begging for scraps. She would always feed them with a smile on her face. As well as asking for the latest gossip.

Darius pauses for a brief second. Now that Lux is gone, is his household still feeding Lux’s strays? He’ll have to make sure Samsin is continuing to do so. It would not do to have her come home, and find her pet projects hungry! That servant who followed Lux, from Demacia, would be perfect for that role. Having a reason to pay her other than “It would make Lux sad!” if he didn’t would be nice too. Again forcing his mind and body onto the task at hand, Darius continues his journey to the Du Couteaus’. Despite the drenching fall rains, he is walking to the Du Couteaus’. He owns some very impressive hextech umbrellas that should keep him dry. Not only does walking help him stay fit, he has a chance to observe the state of Noxus with his own eyes. Reports are good, but having real time information is vital. 

Every citizen he passes, Darius acknowledges with a nod of his head. That is a lesson he learned in the military, however, the importance of using it with everyday citizens got hammered in upon reading Lux’s thoughts on the matter. Each person he passes on his walk stops in their tracks and salutes him. That sparks a bit of pride in him. As Grand General he is entitled to salutes, but they aren’t mandatory unless the citizen is active in the military. 

Swain himself didn’t receive such praise! He got the bare minimum in respect from the common Noxian. Darius now knows that a part of their devotion is inspired by the actions of his wife. Lux spent a lot of time working to improve their lives. By extension, he gets part of the respect they bestow on Lux. As Grand General, he earns their respect day by day, with his every action. An idea springs to mind. After reading her journal, he has intimate knowledge of Lux’s pet projects among his people. By furthering his wife’s efforts, in her name, he can help maintain the systems she put in place. The sheer number of plans Lux made and implemented in the short time she spent in Noxus is mind boggling! All of them are for the good of Noxus, but still… she showed him her Chessboard, but he didn’t really see the scope at the time. 

There are few things that actually make him pause with wonder, but the depth of Lux’s plans is one. One more reason to fix their marital problems, and communications issues. Not having Lux working for Noxus is an unpleasant thought! If she were anyone else, he’d need to have her killed. Such a threat to Noxus cannot be tolerated. Thankfully, Lux is on the side of Noxus. Is she though? After such a big faux pas on my part? Did I drive her away AND create a danger to Noxus? Such dark thoughts try to sneak into his heart. How grave is his mistake by not trusting Lux? 

Thankfully, before his thoughts continue to sink into that abyss of despair, he arrives at his destination. Darius looks over the foreboding residence of the Du Couteaus. Something about it seems different. Not that he passes by this rats’ den often, but it does seem off. Another little thing pulling his attention away from the important task at hand! Damn that whole family to Demacia and back! Nothing but a thorn in his side, the entire lot of them. A servant dressed in complete formal wear greets him by the gate. Odd? I didn’t know that they still had servants doing such tasks? Something is going on here! 

“Welcome Grand General Darius. The Du Couteaus will meet with you in the Master’s Study. Follow me, if you would.” Each word the servant speaks is full of pride, and his back is rigid in posture. Not a single thread is out of place on his formal uniform. 

“Good,” Darius says in reply, barely keeping the growl from his voice. 

Tingles go up and down his spine as he walks through the front gardens. Again, something is out of place! Before, the gardens had been barely maintained. Now it is immaculate. Not a weed to found, grass lush, and all litter from the plants off the ground. Darius slowly shifts his grip on his axe. Instead of holding it for comfortable traveling, it is in the ready position. Anyone who dares attempt to assassinate him will not live! 

As he approaches the main entrance, the doors open for him. Graciously, Darius lets the servant enter first. Green eyes take note of every shadow. Knuckles turn white, his axe swinging slightly, as he walks through the front doors. Fresh sunshine greets him from the windows, which are cleaned spotless. That is it! Before, the windows were always kept hidden by heavy curtains. Someone has put the Du Couteau household back in working order. Something that has not happened since General Marcus Du Couteau vanished. Is it possible that the man returned after all these years? Something to ponder, indeed! It would completely ruin his blackmail plans against Talon. 

Carefully maintaining his distance from the servant, Darius keeps a sharp lookout for any hidden dangers. It is possible that his sudden meeting with Katarina is just an elaborate trap. Not that he would object entirely if they did attempt to kill him. It would provide valid grounds to kill them all. After passing several corridors, he arrives at the Master’s Study. With a flourish, the twin doors open. The servant beckons him to enter, but does not go in himself. Darius walks in, full confidence in his stride. Yet, his hands grip his axe tightly, ready to strike at any threat. No one attacks him as the doors close behind him, but sure enough, something dangerous lurks ahead. 

General Marcus Du Couteau nods his head in greeting him. One of Darius’s eyebrows arch in surprise, but is quickly covered up by a smirk. Oh? So this is how the games will go? Both generals look each other in the eyes, accessing the other. Marcus is thin and pale, wrinkles of time creased all over his skin. One of his hands rests heavily on a black cane, capped with ornate copper. Still, Darius knows the man is a ruthless killer, extremely skilled with the blade. In fact, Darius would not be surprised if there is a blade, or three, hidden in that cane. Completely still, like guardian statues, Talon and Katarina stand behind their father. Both of them have blank expressions, not giving up a hint of the game Marcus is playing. A shiver goes down Darius’s spine at the sight of Talon. That bastard should be tracking his wife, not here with Marcus! Unless Lux has something to do with his return? What is his wife plotting now? 

“A pleasure to finally see you face to face, Grand General Darius. I must say, it is an honor. Come, sit. We have much to discuss. Take a seat. Relax! It does not benefit me to kill you. You are safe in my home," Marcus tells him with a crooked smile. 

Without turning his back to them, Darius takes a seat close to the exit. He has no reason to doubt Marcus. Still, caution is always wise while working Noxus politics. Even as Grand General he is not safe from harm among his own people. Everyone has enemies. But is Marcus friend or foe? 

"Your caution is wise but unnecessary. I owe your wife a great debt. You shall come to no harm from me, or my own," Marcus informs him, crooked smile curving into something smoother. 

"All of yours? Can you honestly vouch for all your children general?" Darius shoots back, voice calm. His green eyes are a stormy sea of emotion. He wants Cassiopeia dead! She is not safe from him! And to hell with politics if Marcus interferes with his plans. Silence fills the room. Tension crackles like static among the occupants. 

“I apologize. My youngest daughter did cause a lot of grief, being the main suspect in Swain’s assassination. Not to mention, other personal issues unique to you. Cassiopeia will be dealt with. You have my word on it,” Marcus answers back, smile fading from his face. Wrinkles seem to grow in number as the smile retreats.

“I’m here to have words with Katarina. Privacy is required,” Darius growls, voice dropping in annoyance. This is not going how he wanted!

“We have plans to discuss with you as well. Whatever you need to say to Katarina, can be said with us present,” Marcus replies, voice remaining level and calm. A glint of steel is in those old grey eyes, throwing back a challenge. Tension returns, thick and heavy.

“Father, Darius is stubborn. He doesn’t understand compromise. It’s amazing Lux even looked at him twice. I wonder how he forced her to marry him?” Katarina speaks up, smirk crossing her face as Darius’ face turns red.

“Ha! Lux is the treacherous one. More like how did she trick Darius into marrying her?” Talon comments, a thoughtful look partially revealed from under his heavy hood. As Darius turns an even darker shade of red, a smirk graces Talon’s lips as well.

“I’m not here to discuss why Lux married me. Cassiopeia told me about Lux conversing with Katarina about secrets that are essential to the security of Noxus. To the safety of my wife. Katarina and Talon had been teaching my wife who knows what behind my back. I demand to know what they were doing. And to hell with the lot of you. I will see you all in ruins if you keep me from my wife.” Darius snarls his reasoning at them. 

“What,” Talon and Marcus exclaim together confusion mirroring on their faces.  
“You are mistaken Darius. However, I believe my sister is to blame here. Yes, I know about Lux’s security issue. She did not tell me. Garen told me about her ‘issue’, because he wanted me to keep an eye on her. The training we were giving her is basic assassin lessons. Just because she is limited with magic does not mean she is helpless. Interesting enough, she was mastering material about poisons. One of the methods she learned is the exact same used to kill Jericho Swain.” Katarina’s voice is friendly and soft, not a hint of malice in her tone. Suddenly, Katarina Shunpos from behind her father.

“Do not threaten my family, Darius. I am not afraid of you.” Katarina whispers in his ear, blade dangerously close to his throat. 

Flexing his arm, Darius aims his elbow at Katarina’s exposed stomach. A mocking laugh reaches his ears as Katarina Shunpos out of sight. Closing his green eyes, Darius focuses his hearing. Faint whispers warn of an attack from the right. Axe swings out deflecting a blade aimed at his head. Darius shifts his weight to his right leg, ready to pivot his body weight for a counter attack. How dare she accuse Lux of such actions! I will have her head on a spike!

“ENOUGH! Stand down! We are not enemies. Darius, forgive her. This is a stressful time. I owe your wife a debt, I would not rather not waste it by saving you. I have been informed about the efforts you and Lux put into Noxus in my absence. You both want what I want. A strong unified Noxus. Jericho left Noxus weak and vulnerable. By working together we can fix that. Dark times are coming. We must be ready. Noxus will crush any opposition. We can help each other achieve that. In return, I will do what I can to help you with Lux. Now, enough chitter chatter. Time for other issues to be addressed. How is Noxus being prepared for the fall rains?” Marcus snaps out, voice iron clade. 

“I am doing my best. There are few records left by previous Grand Generals to guide me. I prefer to command armies, not run Cities.” Darius replies back, accepting the olive branch with grace. Slowly, he lets his axe go back to a resting position. Rage will not get him Lux back. Marcus could be a very helpful ally. Also, Lux saved Marcus for a reason. If he kills the man, and his spawn, it would hamper his wife’s plans somewhere. He does not need another reason for her to be mad at him! Fuck, I hate politics. 

“Ah, yes. I remember that you were crucial for Jericho’s rise to power. You could have easily taken the throne, but deferred to the better ruler. Your men often praised you. I heard many times that you put Noxus before personal gain. I ask that you do so again. Promote me to Grand General, and return back to your previous position. In return, I will manage the city. Things will be arranged for your benefit. Lux will never need to worry about her position in Noxus, despite past circumstances.” Marcus explains, voice politely neutral. Grey eyes are devote all emotion. Still the unspoken dagger is against his neck.

Hands clench tight, as Darius studies the situation unfolding before him. Before, he came here with all the power. Now, it is quite evident that he is not the one with all the cards. The implication that Lux might have something to do Swain’s death is not subtle. As things stand currently, it would be disastrous if the Du Couteaus came forth with alternate theory for Swain’s mysterious death. As popular as Lux is with public, she is not immune from politics. Darius does not like being maneuvered into a corner! When Lux is back, I will have her deal with you! Then again, situations like this is why he deferred leadership to Jericho. Marcus has proven to be an ally, and is debt to Lux. By going along with Marcus’ agenda, for now, he will help Noxus, his, and Luxs’ future. 

“Very well, Grand General Du Couteau. It is a pleasure to work with you. We will make Noxus rise above the rest, together.” Darius answers back, before kneeling down on his right knee.

“Excellent. Do not worry Hand of Noxus, I shall see everything made right. When your wife returns, it shall be to a glorious Noxus. Dismissed.” Marcus gives Darius a polite nod of his head.

Mind filled with dark thoughts, Darius storms out the door. Things did not go as planned! Still, vital information was provided to him. All he needs to do is process it. Marcus is no threat at the moment. Oh, Darius will keep a close look on him but for the moment he has more important things to think about. Did Lux assassinate Swain? And if she did, what should he do next? Pain spikes in his temples. Darius really wishes Lux was with him. Once she returns, he will make sure nothing gets between again. Until Lux comes back, he needs to help make her plans come to fruit. As well as plant the seeds of his own plans as well. 

 

~~~

 

“The blood sample, please.” Marcus orders.

“Here, Grand General,” Talon replies back, handing over a razor thin blade tipped with fresh blood.

“No need to be formal, Talon. We’re family. Please call me Marcus.” Marcus mutters back, finger gathering up the slight drops of Darius’ blood. He has plans for Darius. First, he needs to confirm something.

“As you wish.” Talon replies, back stiff. 

“Why did you need a sample of his blood, father?” Katarina inquires, leaning over her father’s shoulder admiring Talon’s work.

“I needed it to confirm something. After testing Draven’s blood, I was correct about my suspicions...but I wanted to certain about both of them.” Marcus explains, as he gently drops the fresh blood onto a testing strip. One of the fancier hextech from Zaun.

“Oh?” Katarina murmurs thoughtfully watching the hextech whirl and hum once it starts examining the blood sample. A deep sigh escapes Marcus’s lips as it stops making noises and a green light appears.

“As you know, I did not marry your mother for love. It was purely for the sake of our families. We both had our little side affairs. Shortly after Cass was born, my wife asked for a divorce and disappeared. I suspected that she had fallen in love with one of her many beau’s. I had heard rumors that she started another family. Rumors that your grandmother shut down by killing my wife, and her new husband. Still, I wondered if any of her children survived. Now I do not need to wonder. Darius and Draven are her prodigy,” Marcus says voice distant and thoughtful.

“Ugh, I’m related to Draven?!” Katarina exclaims with a shriek.

“The hell! I’m related to Darius?!” Talon shouts with an equally distraught tone.

“No need to be upset. Those two being your half siblings will prove useful. Very, very useful. Just wait and see. I have plans for them, and Lux. This just makes it easier to implement.” Marcus says with a bark of laughter at the horrified look in his daughter's green eyes. The same emerald gaze shared by her mother, and her two half brothers.


	6. A Choice is Made. It is OKAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are broken, then remade. OKAY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not complain to authors who are slow to update their works. These are labors of love, not a paid job. I don't have to update. Want updates? Give encouraging words, not complaints.

Regret digs at Lux, digging into the cracks of her doubt. Had she done the right thing by leaving Darius to clean up after her messy exit? As much as she needs answers, there is a lot wrong with her current plan. Or rather, complete lack of one! Successful plans are built upon knowledge. Pain spikes in her stomach, groaning out loud in complaint. All she’d been able to forage for food is some pine nuts. Not the most filling meal. Not once has the fall storms fallen silent, allowing her safe passage. 

Lux can’t get food, supplies, or knowledge while trapped here! Shivers roll down her spine, goosebumps spreading on exposed flesh. If she doesn’t move, she’ll end up dead. Since she doesn’t have enough supplies to maintain her energy levels, Lux hasn’t been able to keep up all the spells she’d like to have for comfort. 

Staying put will mean her untimely death, but returning to Noxus means admitting she might be wrong. How can she face Darius like this? After their fight, her throwing Noxian High Command into chaos, and who knows what, what will he have to say to her? Lux nibbles on her upper lip, eyebrows furrowed. Failure is not option, and death is failure. 

That means leaving this shelter, and braving the public. Mentally Lux pushes her plans for answers away. Whatever half baked plan she had after killing LeBlanc is not working. Time to admit a temporary setback. Out of all her remaining allies, Janna is her best bet for aide. Hands clenched tight, Lux weighs her options. Small crescents of blood pool upwards from under her fingernails. Defeat is a bitter pill to take, but she’ll do it for victory in the end! 

Blue eyes flick over to her new weapon. Casually propped against the cave wall, it gleams on its own. Something from within that cursed thing gives off its own light foreign to all the magical rules Lux knows. Shoulders straightening, Lux marches over to her light wand. A quick snap of her fingers whisks it up into her hands. Faint sparkles of gold, red, and black light dances around the wand as she summons it.

“Alright you! Things have got to change. We’re going to the Institute of War, and you’re going to supply the magic for the teleport. But I’m in charge! You will obey me. You are merely a piece of Noxus, I am the Avatar that wields you. I have no qualms dumping you into a volcano if you get in my way. Got it?” Lip curling upwards, teeth bared at the wand, Lux barks out her commands. Sentient weapon forged from Noxus, or not, she is the one in command! A wry chuckle floats through her mind. Faint sensations of laughter echo in her mind, but following it is a surge of raw power. 

Eyes close tight, Lux blocks out the distractions of reality. Now she needs to focus on magic! She will control this power, not the other way around. Tears leak downwards of her clenched eyelids. Molten magic surges in her veins, searing away her very soul. Childish giggles of fiendish glee dance through her mind. Pain arches up her arms, yet her hands seem merged onto the blasted weapon. Agony like nothing she’s felt before surrounds her. No, she’s felt something worse than this! 

The memory of being locked up by her mother floods her. It wasn’t the torture that truly hurt her inside, but the knowledge she’d lied to Darius. She promised she’d come back to him! All of her trials, plans, pain and efforts is for the end game. A happy ending with Darius! She will not lose to this! Lux imagines Darius, with his toothy grin, emerald eyes, and wicked laugh. Agony presses harder against her palms, forcing deeper into her. She ran from her mother! She ran from Darius! No more running, even though it hurts! Embracing the power, Lux allows the magic to flow through her. Each nerve burns as the foreign sorcery fights her, yet Lux does not budge. 

Using her magic as a brush, she directs the aimlessly flowing power. Breaking up the larger flows into concise, orderly runes. Every single lick of magic from the light wand, Lux changes into something she controls. Bit by bit, she builds from scratch the teleport spell. Visible only to mages, a circles of runic power grow around her. Once she has her platform complete, Lux reaches out to the Institute of War. A rarely used teleportation room should work nicely. Finally in control, she completes the spell issuing the final order.

As Lux opens her eyes, the familiar walls of the Institute of War greet her. Knees wobbly, Lux starts to stagger towards the exit. Thankfully, the room is empty. Still, she can’t be certain that it will stay empty for long! One step at a time, Lux forces her way towards the exit. Just as she reaches it, her legs give out. Thump! Landing with a loud crash, Lux hits the ground. Bruises start forming on her, where she hit the hard stone ground. One hand removes dust from her face. Sweat starts pooling on her forehead. She’s at her limit. As much as she would like to get to Janna, now, that isn’t happening. Too many enemies between her, and Janna. In this shape, she wouldn’t stand a chance! Still, at least she knows of places to hide here. Slowly she gets back on her feet. Arm barely supporting her weight, her vision swims rapidly. 

“Okay?” A rough voice rumbles near her. 

Sapphire eyes flick over to the source of the word. A champion she’s never interacted with before is staring at her. Rammus looks deep into her eyes, searching from something. Whatever he sees in her, seems to please him.

“Okay. I help. You follow.” Rammus informs her. One of his small hands reaches out, and grasps her. 

“J-Janna…I need…” Lux tries explaining that she needs Janna. That she needs help! Too tired to think straight, Lux just follows Rammus’ lead. Hopefully he isn’t taking her to her death, because she has nothing left to fight with.

More than once, Lux stumbles and falls. With each hard impact with the floor, her vision blurs more and more. Yet, Rammus carefully helps her to her feet, and continues to walk her towards something. Safety, she hopes! Unable to track her process, Lux tries to muster enough thought to make some sort of plan. Rammus’ end destination seems to be one of the private workout rooms. Nothing is set for human sized champion, so it must belong him, or a yordle. Lux collapses in the closest excuse for a chair. One armored hand offers her a mana pot. Carefully, Lux looks it over for signs of tampering, or poison. Nothing about it is off, still sealed tight for the Rift. Gratefully, she guzzles it down in one go. Another pot, this time a health one, is handed to her. This one is also deemed safe to consume. Again, she downs it at once without any grace. Polite manners can wait until she’s not nearly dead! Gradually starting to feel better, Lux finds herself handed a coarse blanket.

“Okay. Sleep now. I bring Janna. Okay? Sleep.” Rammus tells her, his tone not allowing for any arguments.

“Thank you.” Lux murmurs as sleep starts to claim her. A feeling that she is safe fills her. Gut instincts inform her that all is well, for now. Sleep first, plans second!


	7. Janna does not tolerate excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux gets some answers, and finally faces a hard truth. Time to stop running! Everything will be OKAY.

Blissfully blank silence swallowed Lux whole. Sleep without dreams finally came to her, with it deep rest. A few times she thought she heard voices. Whenever she tried to understand what was being said, sleep claimed her again. Awareness hit her with the sun beams of dawn. Slowly sitting up, Lux looked around her. Again there is a gap in her memory! How’d she get here? Last she remembered was the painful exit from that cave...how did she get here? Where is here? What happened? Fear grips her heart at the realization that she in an unknown location. Hands grip the rough wool blankets, ripping them off. Hands gentler than the spring breeze, yet stronger than the winter gales keep her on the bed. 

“Whoa there! You’re safe Lux. I’ve got you,” Janna told her a faint smile on her face. “You’re at the Institute. Whatever magic dropped you here did some rather nasty damage to your body. It was like your body had been burnt from within,” Cool fingers brush a lock of blond hair away from Lux’s shocked eyes. “Luckily for you, Rammus found you. He fetched me. We almost lost you! I had to put you in a coma to keep your body from shutting down,” Janna glanced down at the blankets. Small beads of tears form in her eyes. 

“Soraka, bless the gale, helped me heal you. I wasn’t strong enough to save you. To repair you. Between us we had to rebuild your body from within. Neither of us have ever seen wounds like that before! Please, don’t fight whatever enemy you did ever again. I don’t know if you’ll survive another attack like that, even with all the healers in Runeterra at your side.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Lux replied as a weight her stomach. Similar to dropping a stone down a bottomless well, her sense of purpose vanished into the depths. Terror struck her from behind. Chills ran down her spine. She’s had brushes with death before, but not like this. Not by her own hand! How can she fight when her own magical weapon nearly killed her?! She really is weak.

Despair started nibbling on the edges of her mind. Droplets of moisture form in her eyes. Soon her vision blurs away. Hands grab hold of the blanket, dragging it up against her chest. How could she have been so stupid? Shoulders dropping, Lux starts to shudder. Sobs escaped her throat, thin frame shaking. Warm arms wrap around her body. Pulled into an embrace Lux just cries on Janna’s shoulder. No words are exchanged. Emotions bottled for years pour out. Even after her tears ran dry, Lux still clings to Janna. Glad to have a friend. To be safe for a small moment without any responsibilities. 

“Okay?” Rammus asks later. He is nearby, with a tray of food balanced on his head. Twilight is taking away the sun’s warm light. Bit by bit daylight leaves the room. Before total darkness takes over hextech lamps come alive. Returning illumination to the darkness.

“Y-yeah. I’m okay. Thanks.” One grimy hand rubs away crusty junk from her blue eyes. 

Lux gives Rammus a huge smile. How could she have forgotten this simple kindness? Rammus had no reason to help her. He just did it because it was the right thing to do. Janna didn’t have to fetch Soraka to save her. For the first time in a long while Lux realizes that she has friends. Friends are not pawns, but real people with feelings. Shame fills her heart at her callous treatment of her friends. Even though she wants to reach victory, Lux realizes that she needs to change how she plays the game. 

“Feel better? Now that you’ve let that all out? You shouldn’t keep those kind of feelings smothered like that.” Janna admonishes her. The three of them eat together in comfortable silence. 

“Janna, why? Why did you tell Darius about...you know. Back then, before all this happened. I don’t understand.” Lux inquires once her meal is consumed.

“Because you saved me.” Janna explains one of her eyebrows rising a bit.

“But saving each other is common on the Fields of Justice! Teamwork is key.” Lux grasps for answers. There is something she doesn’t know here.

“A long time ago, I was homeless. I barely survived the streets of Zaun. I knew I had magic, but without knowledge my powers were useless. One day a young mage with black hair was visiting Zaun from Noxus. I’d seen her come and go, often between the two cities. She had tomes of magic. She’d been selling them. Although such books are beyond the means I had at the time, she just gave me one,” Janna explained. Her voice grew softer and her eyes gazed at a past long gone. 

“You gave me that book without asking for anything in return. You gave me the means to get strength. I was able to control the tempest with the knowledge you so freely gave me. After that fateful day, I always hoped I could return the favor. To give you something of equal value. I’d about lost hope of seeing you again, but we had that fateful encounter in the hallway. I recognized you immediately. Your offer of friendship gave me hope. You became my best friend. I owe you the world in ways I can’t fully explain.” Janna’s voice deepened as she continued. 

“One day the infamous Blood Brothers joined the League. You acted so odd then! I didn’t understand why you ran from them. So I tried to find an answers so I could help you stop running. Why did you run from the Hand of Noxus like that? When you thought no one could see, you looked at him with such yearning. It hurt me. To see your despair. I wanted to ease your pain. Make things right so you’d stop looking at him with agony! The deeper I looked in your past, and the ties you had with Noxus I realized that you loved Darius. So many odd little irregularities about you finally made sense. Those little stories you sometimes told me while drunk. Gaps in your history in the written records. You held those secrets close. When Darius finally confronted me...it gave me the chance to force things on the right path! You should have seen the look in his eyes when he realized who you are! You gave me my future, and I was able to return yours.” Janna finished her tale with a smirk. Lux just looked on at her friend mouth literally open.

“Oh.” Is all Lux manages to say after processing all that. Slightly embarrassed at her secret being found out, Lux looked away from Janna. A faint blush fills her cheeks. 

“Speaking of your future, what happened? Between you and Darius?” Janna prodded, not giving Lux a chance to recover.

“Ummm, it’s complicated…” Lux mutters still refusing to look her friend in the eyes. A strong breeze forces her head to swing around. Janna’s pale blue eyes stare into hers.

“No. You’re being stubborn. I understand that you’ve been hurt. You have to stop running. You love Darius. Darius loves you. Drop those walls around your heart. Let him in! You two need each other. Let me give you some marriage advice. For a relationship to last there has to be trust. Lux, just trust Darius. He’ll never hurt you! And he needs to be able to trust you. Instead of running talk it out,” Janna tells her voice serious. Lux is unable to look away from those pale blue eyes staring at her exposed core.

“I tried to but,” Lux wants to explain, yet her voice falters. “But it isn’t that easy.”

“Stop lying to yourself! You’re smart, dedicated, and gifted! Instead of giving up at the first big hurdle, look for a solution. Find a way to make it work. If you can’t climb your emotional barriers go around them or something. You’re good at seeing alternate possibilities. Give yourself a chance to be with him. Life is not easy. Fight for your happiness! The Lux I admire is fully capable of doing so. No excuses,” Janna’s hand cups Lux’s face softening her difficult advice.

“Okay.” Lux smiles at Janna. Relieved to know that there are solutions, and that someone believes in her.

“Okay.” Rammus confirms looking at them both.

“Any other advice?” Lux inquires hoping that Janna is done.

“Yes! Get a good night’s sleep. Wake up tomorrow, take a long hot bath. Once that is done, I’ve got an idea.” Janna’s voice turns gleeful. Lux knows that tone, Janna has mischief planned.

“This idea better be good,” Lux replies back a smile crosses her face.

“It is! Better in fact then my idea to get Jayce naked for that charity photo shoot.” Janna’s smile grows larger.

“I’m doomed! Woe! Despair! Someone save me!” Lux throws up a hand, throwing it over her face. With a dramatic flop on her back, Lux pretends to be upset. It has been a long time since she’s caused harmless chaos. Janna’s ideas usually end with laughter. Time for her to start trusting others. And she’ll start with Janna.

“Good night Lux. Sweet dreams. Tomorrow will be a big day!” Janna says with a smile. Swift as the wind Janna leaves the room. Wisps of dust twist in her wake.

“Night Janna!” Lux yells back before resting her head on the pillow. For once, she’ll let someone else make plans. For a little bit, she wants her life to be normal. Live like an average mage for just a day. Instead of the burden of power she carries. Enjoy the simple life, before she faces turbulent times. Thankfully, Lux knows she won’t face it alone. She has friends by her side, and Darius in her heart. Nothing will stop her from making things right. To reach her happily ever after with Darius.


	8. Bad idea or Great plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux starts to go along with Janna's plan. Things are about to get messy. Will they survive?!

“Janna this a bad idea!” Lux protests, digging her heels into the floor. Her fingers press hard against her bare arms.

“Of course it’s a bad idea! That is what makes it a great plan. Stop worrying, and c’mon! It’ll be a riot!” Janna insists a serene smile on her face. 

“Bad ideas are not good plans Janna,” Lux grumbles, eyes narrowing at her friend. Still, she refuses to budge from her seat on the bed. Silky lengths of blue fabric lie along about her limp, already admitting defeat at being a decent outfit. 

“Eating lunch in the Institute cafeteria is a not a bad idea. That is where the good food is! You need more to consume more calories to supplement how much magic you burn,” Janna replies back, body floating effortless above the ground. Somehow she always managed to say float on the tiniest gusts of wind.

“I’m a wanted criminal in Demacia. Jarvan put a death warrant out on me. How is going about among the various Demacian champions not a bad idea?!” Lux whips out a finger and makings a guillotine movement with it.

“First off, this is not Demacia. These halls are neutral ground for people all places. That is part of how it works. No killing off the Fields of Justice. Demacia agreed to the laws of peace that govern here. Jarvan may be a thick at times, but he is a good ruler. I doubt he’d risk the backlash if someone attacked you. If anyone attempts to follow that moronic order here, it would mean war. Plus, it would be the downfall of Demacian honor! As much as you’ve pissed him off, your death is not worth ruining the reputation Jarvan maintains to this day.” Janna explains, with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

“I’m still not sure…,” Lux mumbles, knowing that Janna’s logic is sound. Even if it still didn’t seem completely right.

“Also, we’re not bound by the magical shackles of the Fields. I can literally blow ‘em away, and you can blind them with your brilliance. They’d be fools to attack us outright. I’ll keep you safe.” Janna continues, smile widening. Lux just glares at the growing pile of logic in this argument. 

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first. Stop brooding, and move it! Lunch rush will end soon. If we don’t hurry we’ll miss dessert!” Janna tells her a growing smile, one pale eyebrow rising high. A single pale finger flicks upwards, a gust forcing Lux to her feet.

“Hmph,” Lux grunts as she trails behind Janna. Already people are starting to stare in their direction once they reach the main hallways. Uncertain if it her is sudden appearance, or her lack of actual protective clothing, Lux wishes she could retreat back to safety. After a much needed bath Janna surprised her with some clean clothes to borrow. Thin strips of fabric that move about with the slightest breeze attempt to cover her private bits. Sadly, Janna seems happy to forget Lux’s lack of wind magic mastery. Only this kind of outfit would be considered almost decent if one could control the exact movements of the local breezes. And, somehow, magically the clothing she came here with died in the wash. Janna has something in mind. Lux will just need to trust in her friends inane idea. And pray that Darius gets her the hell outta here so she can get back in comfortable clothes! That, and the second part of Janna’s plan is going to get really messy. 

No time to back out though! Head high, blue eyes focused firmly on the cafeteria, Lux strides into the general public for the first time since her marriage to Darius. A brief moment of silence as she steps past the first table. Like fire, voices break out in loud whispers all over. A few champions look her in the eyes, all of them friendly. Some of the looks from the older male staff are a little too direct and friendly. Mentally Lux takes note of them. If Darius ever needs someone to take out his anger on, she’ll know of some handy examples.

At the very edge of the cafeteria is Draven. Several admirers are draped on his arms. They eyes meet and lock. His green eyes widen. Then a small frown forms, and grows deeper. Lux nods her head in response. Quickly she flicks her eyes at Janna, then back at Draven. Her brother-in-law follows her gaze before quirking up an eyebrow. Lux mouths the word ‘showtime’ at him. Three times her fingers snap on her right wrist indicating how much time he has. He throws her a quick thumbs up, before getting up to leave. He doesn’t leave the room alone. Many of his fans flock behind him, eager to see if their hero needs anything.

A sigh escapes her, and her shoulders drop a tiny bit in relief. Draven understands what that means, and he’ll bring Darius. They’ll both show up and get the her back to Noxus. Janna’s plan is simple. They go and eat lunch. Just before dessert is served incite a food fight. Get this room completely covered in disastrous mess. This has nothing to do with Lux, it has everything to do with revenge against the janitors. 

It turns out that the head janitor has been sneaking cameras into the girls bathrooms for pantie shots. Almost all the female champs want him dead. However, there are firm in laws in place about maintaining a ‘no kill safe zone’. A general plan has gone out among all women champions staying at the Institute of War to make a massive messes for the janitors to clean up. Once the cameras are gone, for good, the mess worthy of hall of fame show will stop being a daily thing. As much as she wants to go home and apologize to Darius, there is honor to uphold. Justice must be served! Besides, a food fights are fun! Plus, she knows a spell that will really make cleanup a nightmare for those perverted assholes. 

“Ready?” Janna whispers in her ear.

“Let’s do this. But make it quick.” Lux hisses back, blue eyes sweeping the room one more time. What appears to be Jayce looks her in the eyes. As he looks between her and Janna, he abruptly turns around and marches away. An obvious “NOPE” is written in his gaze. He knows to run away when she’s making mischief with Janna. Lux admires his ability to catch on quickly after just one incident with them. Pity though, having a chance to throw pies at him would be a fun challenge. He's a fast one. At least she can have some harmless fun before going home! Nothing wrong with a playful food fight resulting that also doubles as justice! Still, a nagging feeling that something isn’t right lingers. What is she forgetting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know the chapters are super short. But, hey, I'm updating daily.


	9. What a sticky mess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble happens. Draven steals the stage. What else could go wrong? So much more! Poor Lux, she'll never let Janna make a plan like this again!

Lux carefully takes the piece of apple pie. Janna gives her a quick wink before biting into her slice of carrot cake. Pieces of crust break off as she starts to eat as fast as possible. According to Janna’s half baked revenge plot, Lux has maybe three minutes to eat as much dessert as possible. Carefully she eases spells into the flooring. Not a complex spell, really. Just a reserval on a standard bleach spell. The janitors are in for a nasty surprise when they try to use anything to chemical based remove the sugar off this floor! Tragically all hextech and magical base cleaners have vanished. Every mess created after this one? Has to scrubbed off by hand with plain tap water.

“Lux! Good to see you. Here, have a cupcake!” Lulu yells out gleefully. A perfect chocolate swirls through the air in her direction.

“Thank you,” Lux replies back as she drops the last bites of her pie on the floor. 

As she fails to save her wayward pie, Lulu’s cupcake sails past her shoulder. Annie soons find herself covered in chocolate frosting, sprinkles, and cupcake. A fraction of silence follows as all informed parties arm themselves with the stickiest desserts on the menu. 

“Food fight!” Is the battle cry of all female champions, just as planned. 

Chaos erupts as food is thrown around. All males on the known black list for buying pantie shot photos go down first. More than one actually yells in pain. Not everyone plays fair! Akali is putting shuriken in her projectiles. At least, Lux suspects that it is a ninja who is putting in sharp edges. Splat! Moist cake hits her below just her pants line. Lulu gives her a sly smile before running off for her next target. Pesky yordles have a height advantage! Enough fooling around, time to actually make a serious mess.

One hand scoops up some of her remaining pie off the floor. Lux spots a good target, and takes aim. Thack! Splatters of apple pie slide down Garen’s armor. Damn, her aim is off! She’d wanted to hit her brother on the head. Smack! Something she suspects might be tomato based hits her on the shoulder. Cheaters! That isn’t a dessert! Janna hands her a coconut flan, and the battle resumes. Too soon ammunition is out. Laughter spreads from champion to champion. Suddenly a loud crash is heard, door flying apart at the hinges. Jarvan, in full battle armor, is heading her way. Several of his leading officers follow behind him.

“This is your last insult traitor! I graciously gave you the chance to retreat all those months ago. You return to this hallowed ground mocking its very principles. Your stain on Demacian honor ends now!” Jarvan screams, eyes blazing at her seconds before he leaps at her, weapon bared.

“No!” Darius snarls from her right leaping to intercept Jarvan. 

CLANG! Sparks fly as his axe grinds against Jarvan’s spear. Unable to bear the brunt of Darius’ counter attack, Jarvan steps back a few steps. An all too familiar whirring sound emits into the room. Draven strides in, both axes swirling. Backup! Lux flicks her gaze from Jarvan to Darius. Both men have been having a rough time recently. Jarvan has bags under his eyes, and a desperate glint seems to dance in them. Only two Demacian champions are giving their prince backup; Xin Zhao and Shyvana. Garen, thankfully, seems to have found something interesting to do elsewhere. 

“Draven will give you his thanks, little Demacian prince,” Draven replies lazily a wicked spark in his emerald gaze. 

“What for you…” Jarvan snarls, taking another strategic step backwards.

“Things have been frightfully dull without war. Simply executing the everyday criminal is becoming boring. Thanks to you, war will return! Draven can return to the extraordinary shows of killing Prisoners of War,” Draven replies smirk growing wider as gasps break out. 

“He’s right, Demacian. My wife has done nothing wrong. You attacked her without provocation on neutral ground. If you get on your knees and beg her nicely, I might consider a pardon.” Darius answers a wicked grin on his face.

Things are spiraling out of control very quickly. Lux looks around the room, trying to assess who is friend, foe, and neutral. There are a lot of Noxian champions in the room. Still no additional backup from Demacian forces. Jarvan is very outnumbered, and Lux wonders where in the hell the remaining Demacian allies are. 

“Let it be known that on this day in history, Demacia unjustly started a war!” Draven bellows out, as one axe stops spinning. He aims it directly at Jarvan, who is growing very red.

“Our nations were at peace. A treaty of nonviolence you signed, Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth! You agreed on your nation’s honor, to abide by the rules of this place. What happens? One of your most awarded nobility does something you don’t like! Ladies and Gentlemen, look before you a the true nature of Demacia! They’re only just when it suits them. Luxanna Crownguard fell in love with my brother. Nothing wrong there! She willingly came to our nation. Despite my hopes, she never once betrayed any Demacian secrets. And how do her own people react? They try to kill her because it makes them look bad,” Draven exclaims, shouting each word with flair. Someone, somewhere, shines a magical spotlight on him. Everyone looks at him mesmerized by his speech. 

“Let’s not start a war now. Please,” Lux whispers, one of her hands reaching out mid air. She isn’t prepared for battle now! She can’t provide backup like this. What feels like a giant chasm is opening beneath her feet. Things are changing so quickly! How can she plan for something like this?! What the hell is Draven thinking, saying stuff like that! He will really ignite a war!

“Shall we go home?” Darius inquires without looking at her. His green gaze never leaves Jarvans. Lux’s jaw drops. Although he isn’t looking at her, Darius offers her his free hand to take. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Jarvan snarls, recovering from the unexpected limelight. 

“Yes. Let’s go home.” Lux answers at the same time, as she puts her hand in Darius’. His large hand gently squeezes hers. He doesn’t let go of her hand, yet he doesn’t drag her by it either. As she moves up by his side, she enjoys the feeling of his skin on hers. They haven’t held hands before like this in public. A protective ring of Noxians form a guard around her and Darius. Tension is thick around them. Lux tenses, waiting for the battle to break out. This is last time she lets Janna make plans!


	10. Draven risks a tooth ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Darius head home. Sweet talk happens, and Draven pushes Darius' buttons per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut scene will happen next chapter, I promise!

BONG! Suddenly golden light encircles Jarvan, Xin, Shyvana, and the other Demacian soldiers. A magic more powerful than anything Lux has ever seen before keeps them frozen in time. It appears to be a type of celestial magic. Blue eyes look through the room for the source. Ah! It appears that unexpected backup has arrived; Bard, Soraka, and Zilean are crowd controlling Demacians.

“There may be war, but not under my watch on these grounds! Darius take your people back home. We’ll keep these hot headed fools busy while you do. Harm no one in your exodus.” Soraka snaps out, eyes ablaze with fury. 

“Very well.” Darius replies with a slight nod of his head.

Goosebumps crawl down Lux’ back. There is a tension here, deeper than she knows about. Is war a possibility? What has been happening outside of Noxus these past few months? To her shame, she’s been slacking on keeping tabs on outside politics. She’d assumed things were peaceful, and thus nothing to really be worried about! Something she’ll need to remedy quickly. Lack of knowledge had a high cost here today, she’s lucky no one was killed! That was she forgot! Her current data on Runeterran politics is very outdated. Engaging in battle without updated facts is always a disaster. Her hand is squeezed gently, bringing her back to the present.

Emerald green eyes stare deep into her, down to the very bottom of her very soul. Emotions flicker through those eyes quickly, most of them too quick for her recognize. Janna is right, she has to talk things out with Darius. Now is not the time however! Better get back to Noxus will they have safe passage. Returning her husband’s worried gaze with a reassuring smile, Lux follows his lead. Again Darius’ surprises her! He continues to hold her hand without dragging her by it. His palm is warm to the touch. It seems like he’s gotten new callouses on his hands. Without a thorough study of his hands, which she will do, Lux can’t tell exactly how the shape of his hand has changed.

Mages are at standby, ready to direct the teleportation home. Shoulders rise and fall when Lux sees that she doesn’t need to expend any magic to activate the teleportation spell. Soon every Noxian is positioned on the teleportation circle. Lights flash, faster and faster as the spell is triggered. SInce this is an unusually large number of champions being moved at once, it is activated differently. Lux takes note of how it works. Nothing new for her steal, spell wise. Just a greater expenditure of power in a regular spell. 

As soon as they arrive in Noxus, thunder greets them. Rain pounds against the city-state. It is much colder in Noxus then the Institute. Lux feels the colder, more humid weather hit her like a slap. Teeth start shaking as her sad excuse for clothing fails to provide adequate shelter. Before she can look for a coat, Darius wraps his cloak around her. 

“Ready to go home?” Darius asks her, voice soft and uncertain.

Shock rips through Lux at his tone. Darius is actually asking her! Of course she is ready to go home with him! Then she remembers their last conversation. In his own way, in a public space, Darius is letting her know he won’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to. Shame pools heavy in her heart. How could she have left him like that? One of her hands reaches up, cupping his cheek. Lux stands up on her tiptoes and places a soft kiss on his lips. Then makes a face as she comes in contact with unpleasant levels of stubble. Before any makeup sex, he has to shave! 

“You need to shave.” Lux tells him, eyes sparkling at his sudden blush. 

“My motivation for regularly shaving hasn’t been around,” Darius answers back, grin spreading wide. 

That toothy grin greets her, warming Lux to the core with his boyish charm. Then other parts of her start to get warm for other reasons. It has been some time since she’s had quality time with Darius! Something she hadn’t expected to miss so much! 

“Sweet as you two are, please get a room before Draven gets a rotten tooth. I’ve got better things to do then watch you two flirt. You will be considerate and get home before the wild makeup sex starts,” Draven tells them with an all too familiar drawl, smirk in place. 

“Draven shut up! I can flirt with Lux in public if I want.” Darius snaps back.

“Perhaps, but there are laws against fucking in public spaces. Though, I wouldn’t mind seeing her body sans clothing. Not that there is a lot of clothing in place currently.” Draven remarks unphased by Darius’ growing rage. Someone, somewhere, shines that magical spotlight on Draven making him the center of attention once more. 

Once more that full body blush returns in force. Lux stares firmly at the floor unable to look at either blood brother. Darius had been flirting with her in public! He’d never done that before. It was nice. At least, until Draven interrupted them like an ass. She’ll need to have a chat with him about that! Plus, where does he find a magical spotlight like that?! 

“Let’s go home. There are things we need to discuss.” Lux implores Darius, hoping to get far away from Draven’s smirk. Damn her brother-in-law! She was enjoying just being with Darius. 

“Yes. We have some important details to work out. Draven! I better not see your smug face for at least a week.” Darius replies softly, before his tone darkens at his brother.

“Eeep!” Lux squeaks in shock as she finds herself scooped up in Darius’ arms. “I can walk. But you can carry me, this once. Because you’re warm, and it’s too cold outside.” Lux informs Darius with a faux huff of annoyance. 

Darius doesn’t carry her far. It seems that there is a carriage waiting for them outside the building. Landra is waiting outside, umbrella at the ready. Before any rain can hit either of them, Landra uses an extending umbrella to keep off the rain. Poor Landra is stepping quickly on tiptoe to keep both Lux and Darius under the shelter of the umbrella. Thankfully the path from door to the street is short. Inside the carriage is several thick fur blankets and hextech warmers. How in the world was all of this ready for them? She couldn’t have given Draven the heads up more than half an hour ago, max! Again, Darius’ impresses her with his ability to have her every need supplied. Hot shame goes back to filling her heart. He hadn’t deserved that mess she left him. By leaving Noxus like that, without any explanation, or solid plan...was perhaps the dumbest thing Lux has ever done. The ride back home is done in comfortable silence. 

“We really need to talk. But, I want you so bad…” Darius whispers in her ear as their home comes into eyesight. His tongue circles her ear, his breath hot against her skin. 

“...shave first. Then lots of sex, and finally we’ll have our much needed talk.” Lux answers back, need rising in her. Her desire to touch Darius all over, and be touched all over in return is strong. 

“I like this plan. I suggest an additional part to it. Once we talk things out, more sex. Lots and lots of sex.” Darius tells her, voice going deep as he leans closer, placing kisses along her neck.

“I like this plan. A lot.” Lux informs him, one of her hands reaching out to trace his chin.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Darius clean up, and sex happens. Much overdue fluff also happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a rough draft of this chapter! Sorry for so such a long gap between updates!

“May I carry you inside?” Darius inquires his voice having an unusually hesitant tone to it that startles Lux. “Please?”

 

Their carriage had just pulled up to their home, and rolled to a stop. It’s time to disembark, and Lux is caught off guard by the tone in her husband’s voice. Darius is always so confident, it’s one of his trademark characteristics. This uncertain tone is not like him at all! Her blue eyes search him over for any signs of injuries she may have missed. There aren’t any clearly visible, but she’ll double check once he’s naked. Green eyes look back her with something that can’t possibly be fear, but if Lux didn’t know better, would call fear.  _ I never thought I’d need to reassure Darius!  _ Her harsh parting words echo in her memory, bringing back unpleasant implications. Things had not gone according to plan, and now she needs to fix the damage.  _ I also never thought I’d say something like that either.  _ One hand reaches over and gently cups his jaw. Gently she tugs his face to look her directly in the eyes. Her lips curve into her best reassuring smile before planting a tender kiss on his neck, well below the line of facial hair. He’s far too scruffy to kiss on the face.

 

“I would love it if you carried me.” Lux whispers, voice warm. A tender look comes to her eyes, and Darius relaxes against her. “I missed you. I’m glad to be back home.” Darius wraps an arm around her waist before effortlessly scooping her into his arms.

 

“You’ve lost a lot of weight.” Darius sounds displeased, slightly bouncing her as if judging her exact body weight. Lux just squeaks her mouth opening to reply when Landra opens the carriage door.

 

In her arms is a large red and black umbrella. Landra holds it high above her head, getting on her tiptoes to make sure it covers both Darius and Lux. Relief at seeing Landra floods her. She didn’t think Darius would fire her personal maid after her dramatic exit, but she was worried about her future. As Lux opens her mouth to stop Landra, who is already getting pelted by cold rain, her maid gives Lux a stern look. Mouth snapping shut, Lux decides that now is not the time to argue. Landra graces her with a triumphant look, while keeping up with Darius’ fast walk, still on tiptoe. Not that Darius even acknowledges the effort Landra is doing to keep up, he’s on a mission. Samsin bows deeply, greeting to them both at the door.

 

“My Lord, glad to see you’ve recovered your wife.” There’s a playful twitch of his lips, Lux is curious about. “Good to see you again, my Lady. Do you need anything before you disappear in my Lord’s care?” Samsin gives her a rare smile that also reaches his eyes. 

 

“See that we’re not disturbed for at least a week Samsin. I should have everything Lux needs for that time.” Darius commands still carrying Lux.

 

Her blush returns as she remembers what she’s wearing practically nothing under Darius’s cloak. She gives Samsin a small shake of her head, as Darius takes them deeper into their home. Her eyes scan the walls, sad to see none of her spider’s webs survived the maids. Also, her magical senses note that all the anti-spy spells she put into place are gone. That’ll need to be fixed right away! Before she will do any spell maintenance, she needs to talk to Darius. It seems he’s eager for privacy, his pace is rather fast. It takes Darius half the time it takes her to get from the entrance to the stairs leading to their bedroom. As he bounds up the stairs, she grabs at his shoulders to help stay steady. His progress up the stairs is swift. He’s so fast, and Lux glances down noting that he’s actually going up two steps at a time in his rush to them to the bedroom.

 

Darius’s ability to have things prepared in advance is evident, the bedroom door is open. Once they’re both inside, Darius tenderly sets her down on the ground. Just as her feet make contact, he leans down to kiss her. Lux intercepts his lips with her right index finger. She mouths the word ‘shave’ at him. He sheepishly rubs the stubble with one hand, before heading for the bathroom. As he vanishes from her eyesight, a pang of missing him hits. Lux had forgotten just how much she loves being with Darius. Her fingers slide his cloak off her body, but finds it getting stuck against her skin. With a glance, she looks at her body, shoulders going stiff at the sight. She’s a mess! There’s pieces of food all over her. Suddenly uncomfortable at her appearance, Lux beelines for the bath. As she passes Darius, whose face is partially covered in shaving cream, their eyes meet. He rises a single eyebrow at her in query.

 

“I’m all sticky from the food fight. I should get clean before we get intimate.” Lux doesn’t stop, just explaining her mission as she walks past.

 

“I’d be happy to clean all that off you with my tongue!” Darius says with a chuckle, his eyes lingering on her back as she continues into the bathing area. His laugh grows louder at her indignant gasp. 

 

“Maybe you can eat food off me some other time! Now I want to bath!” Lux hollers back that full body blush back in place. 

 

One perk to wearing Janna’s clothes is how easy they come off. Just a few wiggles of her hips coupled with a slight push of her fingers, and she’s naked. Perhaps she’ll borrow an outfit to surprise Darius with sometime. He’d enjoy taking such a thing off her. A smile grows on her face as she heads towards the large tub. It’s already full, steam coming off the water. Her favorite soaps and conditioner are within easy reach. How in the world did he have this already set up? There are several red candles burning brightly along the edges of the tub. What appear to rose petals float on the surface. It’s a very romantic setting! She barely gave warning to Draven about the food fight less than an hour ago! Her husband’s ability to anticipate her needs and go beyond them is impressive.  _ I’m an idiot for leaving like I did. That was such a miscalculation on my part!  _ One foot tests the water temperature, not surprised to find the water at her favorite temperature. It doesn’t much more than a couple minutes to scrub off the worst of the food, but there tiny bits of frosting all over.    

 

“Aw, I was hoping to lick some of that off you. I saved the damsel! I should be able to lick off the frosting at least.” Darius mutters remorsely as he strides into the bathing area, clean shaven and naked.     

 

“Then you should have shaved before dashing in like that. If you didn’t have all that stubble, I would have been very happy to let you lick me clean, silly man.” Lux teases back, glad at how easily they slip back into easy banter. Her eyes sweep him over twice, checking for any injuries. Glad to see he’s not hurt anyplace, her gaze lingers a bit on his cock. It’s already growing erect. His chuckle at her staring startles her into looking at his mirth filled eyes. “Besides, we’d already established that I’m the hero and you’re the damsel.”

 

Darius lets out a laugh, and steps into the tub. Water splashes at the sudden addition, washing away some frosting on her lower back. Faster then she’s expecting, he swoops in for a passionate kiss. His hands circle her waist, tickling her hips a little. As she gasps from the unwarranted tickle attack, his tongue goes into her mouth. Her tongue battles his, wanting entrance into his mouth. They part for air, both of them panting. 

 

“I’m a mess!” She gently pokes him in ribs with a finger. “Let me get clean first.” Lux demands uncomfortable with the bits of food still on her body. It’s silly that she feels so self conscious over being dirty. Something softens in those green eyes, and he backs away.

 

“You’re still beautiful messy.” His voice is soft, and he grabs a washcloth off one of the racks near the edge. “I’ll wash your back. Actually wash, not just use it as an excuse to touch you.”

 

Lux just turns her back to him so he start to help her get clean. His hands use the washcloth to scrub at her back in a through pattern. It’s rather relaxing, and Lux finds tension just draining from her shoulders. She uses magic to fetch a second washcloth to help scrub off the mess on her front. Darius is done before her, and he starts gently massaging her shoulders. Those large hands work at easing way the knots in her shoulders, while skilling staying out her way to get clean. Low moans of pleasure leave her lips as he works out knots. One hand flicks the sticky washcloth out of the tub. Her body just melts like wax while Darius shifts his massage from her back to her hips.

 

“You’re a keeper with hands like that.” Lux murmurs, feeling so much better. Need grows in her loins as her husband slides a finger between her legs. He doesn’t touch anything, just using it to gently ease her legs a bit further apart.

 

“Even after I said all those terrible things?” Darius whispers in her ear, tone sorrowful. He works on kissing her neck gently, each kiss soft and swift.

 

“Yes.” Lux says with emotion, needing to reassure both of them. “I...ah!” Lux gaps as he slides a lone finger across her slit slowly, gently rubbing circles on it. “Darius! I’m trying to talk here!” Lux admonishes, not anger in her tone. 

 

“I...made...mistakes...too…and….AH!” Her words drift off as he slides a finger into her. Lust and need drive all thoughts of how she wanted to apologize out of her mind. She messed up, and she wants to apologize properly to Darius! He deserves to hear why she did those things, and she can’t even voice anything while he’s fingering her.  

 

One of his hands holds her close, while a second finger slides deep inside her crotch. His thumb, rough with callouses starts to rub on on her clit. Soon her hips are bucking to the rhythm his of fingers. His kisses on her neck go from soft to suckling. Another moans leaves her, and she wants him so much. She shifts a hand to reach behind her, and grab hold of his dick. It’s hard and easy to find. The hand that had been holding her close let's go, to grab her hand, stopping her from stroking him. If this the game he wants to play, she’ll play it. But she’ll play it with her rules, not his! No longer pinned, she shifts her body around so she’s facing him. Darius keeps his fingers in her, the twisting movement driving her lust higher.

 

“Darius, I’m going to save a warhorse and ride a General tonight.” Lux commands, wanting to be in charge. He laughs low in his throat, and she uses a hand to push him towards the edge of the tub.

 

“Keep you fingers in me, don’t stop.” She hisses with pleasure as he adds in a third finger. Not caring about her surroundings, her hips buck harder. Water splashes with each movement of her body, and a single candle is extinguished. Once she’s certain Darius braced against the back of the bathtub, she smiles in anticipation.

 

“Hands out of my snatch. I’m going to ride you now. Be a good General and help up me up.” Lux orders, pleased with how obedient her husband proves to be. What would her former countrymen think of the Hand of Noxus obeying her like this? His hand slides out, and sher wants to be filled again. They slide across her skin, before cupping her ass. Darius then lifts her up so she better reach his cock. Her legs wrap around his waist, and she leverages her body a bit above his cock. Slowly she lowers herself onto him, enjoying her passage stretching to meet his girth. Darius does a groan a bit, and his hips a buck a bit. That causes another wave of water to snuff out two candles. 

 

“Faster…” Darius moans, his teeth digging into her neck as she clamps her vagina hard against him. “...please?” He begs, as Lux refuses to move for a few long seconds. She’s proving that she’s the one in control.

 

“Beg for what you want Darius. I want to hear you beg.” Lux rocks her hips a little, but doesn’t move much beyond that. The feeling of him filling her is driving her wild, but she wants to her her husband beg. He groans a bit, but doesn’t say anything. “I’m saving a warhorse here. Your horse could obey such a simple command. You can do better.” Lux shifts forward, loving the change in pressure.

 

“F-fuck.” His green eyes widen at her demand, and he licks his lis uncertain. Lux rocks back, but still refuses to move much more than that. She gives him a wicked smirk. “Fine! Lux...please...fuck me. Ride me hard. Please...please...I’m begging you!” Darius groans out the last word as Lux finally moves upwards, then slamming her body down hard. Shocks of pleasure jolt through her at his words. This is proving to more erotic then she’d first hoped! 

 

“What do you need Darius? What do you want?” Lux continues to move up and down, but she moves slowly. His hands grab her ass, and squeeze hard enough she’ll have bruises.

 

“I want you to fuck me harder! Damn it Lux! Go faster!  _ PLEASE! _ ” At his pleading tone, she acquiesces moving her body up and down quickly. To help her, Darius shifts his hands from her ass to her hips. On the downward slide, he helps shove her onto his cock harder. Waves from their motions splash over the edges in waves, putting out all the candles. Lux moans, as his hands help give her a harder impact. Each thrust of her body drives him in and out, his hand only helping to give force for the way down. He’s letting her set the pace. This only drives her closer to the edge. Before much longer, the familiar tingles of an orgasm grow in her loin. She can feel Darius’s cock starting to twitch, she can he’s close. As he helps her slide down next, her orgasm hits hard, and she clamps her walls in response. This drives Darius to climax, his cum flooding her. It’s a wonderful feeling having his seed be the reason her womb is warm. Lux just slides forward enough so she can lean on him, without having his cock slide out. Darius shifts downwards, so he’s now sitting the tub, while she rests on his lap.

 

“That was fun. We should do it again.” Lux murmurs, her hand seeking out his. His hand meets hers halfway, twining their fingers together. She listens to his heartbeat, while they cool down in comfortable silence.

 

“Yes. We can take turns on who’s in charge.” Darius breaks the silence and his other hand starts to search for something in the darkness. 

 

Lux provides a small orb of light to help provide illumination. Darius finds it after fishing for a moments behind his bottles of shampoo. He goes silent, brings his hand, and its contents, to rest against his chest near her head. Lux stares at his hand, keeping the small ball of light active. Her husband seems to be steeling himself to say something important, so Lux keeps her question silent.

 

“Lux, I love you.” Darius says in a rush, he just looks at her with the most vulnerable expression she’s ever seen on him. “You mean the world to me. Please...don’t leave me again. I’ll listen next time! Please trust me. I would never hurt.” His closed fist moves closer to her free hand, and gently places a small, metal object in it. Lux doesn’t need to look to know what he gave her. In her hand is their first wedding ring, she knows the feel of it by heart. “Never.”

 

Emotions hot and strong burn under her skin at his words. Lux never thought he’d ever say those three words to her! Oh, she’d dreamed of hearing them for years...but...the reality always seemed like an impossible thing. Guilt at how lost and scared he sounds, wrap around her heart like barbed wire. She caused this reaction in Darius. No matter what happens, she’ll never leave Darius. He shouldn’t be weak like this over her!  _ Never again will I cause him pain! We’ll make this work.  _ She wonders how he recovered her original wedding ring. 

 

“I love you too. I’ll never leave you. If we’re apart, it’s because someone is keeping me from you.” Lux promises her hand squeezing his. “I’m sorry...there’s so much I need to tell you…” Lux isn’t even certain where to begin.

 

“There’s a lot less than you’d think.” Darius says, his tone a bit sheepish. That causes her look at him with a single eyebrows rising towards her hairline. “Apple pie is tasty, but Darius is tastier.” Darius whispers softly, as one of his fingers rubs specific pattern onto her back. Eyes widen in shock at the implications he knows how to access her spellbook. “I used to watch you scribble away in it. I memorized how you unlocked your journal months ago. It was tempting to read it, to find out why you were so upset. I finally broke down and did so while you were gone. I needed to know what I did wrong.” Darius can’t look her in the eyes, instead, stares at the wall behind her.

 

Lux can’t find it in her to be mad at him. Darius could have read it any point, but chose to respect her privacy. It wasn’t until she was long gone, uncertain to return that he finally broke down and read it. In his shoes, she’d read the journal well before leaving. All the answers to his questions where in that book, and he waited for her to finally tell him. Only, she never did.

  
“I forgive you. We need to work on our communication skills. So much pain could have been avoided if we had just talked to each other. Been honest, instead of dancing around the issue.” Lux whispers, as she slides the ring onto her right ring finger. That particular piece of jewelry she’d thought gone forever! As it rests on her finger, it reminds her of how much they both sacrificed to be together. She vows to never let her own insecurities put their relationship at risk! Darius just agrees with a nod of his head, and Lux enjoys his company. Soon she’ll find out what has been happening while she’s been off in the wilderness. For now, she wants this moment of peace to savor.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write some each day this year. So keep an eye out for more frequent updates!


	12. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Darius are celebrating time together when an unexpected, unwanted guest shows up. Will they be able to win this new game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I was hoping to have this chapter to be longer. Sadly, life got a bit more hectic then I had anticipated. It got a very, very light edit by myself. Sadly my beta didn't get her hands on it. I will be rewriting older chapters, so the many typos will eventually get fixed. I figured people would rather get rough content that gets fixed later then wait forever while I wait for things to get edited.

Lux dreams of Noxus. That damned light wand floats before her. Beneath her feet rests the slumbering City-State. Darkness is surrounding it, like a rising tide. Inky fingers of the material creep through the streets. Each pulse and wave of the stuff flows further into the heart of Noxus. Nothing is left untouched. Lux has never seen anything like it before. Fear grips her heart, digging into her core. She should know what that darkness is, it feels familiar. Like an old friend, but not. This is something else. Something sinister and cold.

 

_ You must prevent this. _

 

“Prevent what? I don’t need cryptic signs.” Lux glares at the red and black wand floating just in front of her.

 

_ Times are changing. A deep darkness is rising. If you don’t stop it, everyone you love will die.  _

 

“How can I stop it?” Lux snarls her answer, eyes narrowing.

 

_ Learn to be the Avatar of Noxus. Come to love Noxus as you do yourself. Fight the darkness! _

 

“That’s not very helpful and…” 

 

_ LISTEN! _

 

Her world goes completely black. Silences slams against her like hammer, thick and heavy. It fills her lungs and Lux can’t breathe. Limbs stiff, body immobile Lux struggles to speak. 

 

“Lux! Lux, shh, it’s okay, you’re safe…” Darius’s soothing voice reaches through the silence, and freeing her from the dream.

 

With a gasp, she sits upright. Messy blonde hair covers most of her vision. Green eyes stare at her, visible even through the tangle of hair over her face. Darius pulls her close, his mouth showering her neck with soft kisses. Tension drains out of her, and Lux buries her head against his chest.  _ It was just a dream.  _ That is a lie, and she knows it. Her light wand is sentient and talks to her via dreams.  _ For just this week, I’m going to believe in that lie.  _

 

“I was having a bad dream.” Lux murmurs softly, desperate to believe in the lie. It’s not just a dream, but right now she doesn’t need to distracted. Right now she needs Darius.

 

“Tell me about it?” Darius’s fingers lightly trail down her side. His head is propped up on one hand, the other very happily dancing across her skin. 

 

“Not now. Now I want to believe everything will work out okay in the end. Distract me? Please?” Lux whispers softly, her own hand exploring the scars on his chest. One of them is new. What has Darius been up to while she was away?

 

“Gladly.” Darius gives her a toothy grin, his free hand wandering further south.

 

_ KNOCK! KNOCK!  _

 

Both of them freeze. Darius is the first act with a loud curse and leaping out of bed. He’s striding towards the door, shoulders stiff. One hand grabs his axe. It better be important, otherwise heads will roll. Lux is already scrambling for clothes. Unlike her husband, she isn’t ready to fight while naked. Something to plan for in the future! Before her husband yanks open the door with a loud bang, she whips ups an illusion. Now invisible, she looks through her wardrobe. Samsin is outside the door with an ashamed look on his face.

 

“I am so sorry my Lord Darius... I know you said not to disturb you but…” Samsin hangs his head in shame as Marcus Du Couteau steps into view. “Someone whom I must obey insists on talking with you and my Lady Lux.”

 

“Good to see you awake Darius. Darius, get your ass dressed.” Marcus graces Darius with a smile before walking into the room. He taps his cane against the floor a couple times as he surveys the room with a smirk. “There are issues we must discuss. Lux is required for this. I’m sure she’s here someplace. Lux, don’t hide. I won’t stare at you, if I caught you in a state of indecency. This is urgent, we must chat.” 

 

“When I agreed to let you be Grand General, I didn’t think you’d abuse the position. I don’t have time for your games. I need to lavish my wife with attention, not cater to your whims.” Darius glares at the man invading his personal space. Hands balling into tight fists he follows closely behind the man as he walks around his rooms.

 

“Sadly there isn’t time for that. Demacia is crying for war. Noxus can’t afford to be caught with our pants down.” Marcus glances at Darius, looking him up and down, before smirking. “A quick, decisive response is necessary.” Marcus settles into the chair behind Darius’s desk. He doesn’t let go of his cane, keeping it one hand. The other shuffles around the papers sitting loose on top. Idly he picks up a chess piece from the chessboard Darius keeps nearby. It’s the Black Queen. 

 

“What do you need from us Marcus? You’ve dealt with Demacian style politics before. You were key in the talks that established the Institute of War.” Lux doesn’t have time to find clothes, so she just layers illusions before becoming visible. Now she appears to be dressed in her favorite black and red outfit. Marcus’s interference is unwelcome. She hadn’t planned on him trying to manipulate with her place in Noxian politics for a few more weeks at least! How dare he take away her time with Darius! Blue eyes track Marcus with a hard stare. Now is not the time to mince words. “You wouldn’t be here unless you want something.”

 

Darius growls at Marcus. When Marcus doesn’t take the clear hint to fuck off and leave them alone, he stalks over to his closet. If he’s going to deal with a Du Couteau he’ll want to wear pants. Nothing starts a day off badly like being caught in a trap with your pants down.

 

“Very astute Lux. I already have a drafted speech for the Noxian public and for that foolish pup Jarvan.” Marcus sets down the Black Queen, then picks up a Black Pawn. That chess piece he arounds around in his free hand. “I’m here because I wish to formally adopt my sons. It would make it harder for Jarvan to declare war if he’s attacking Noxian nobility without valid reason. I just need Darius to sign some paperwork, then I’ll leave you two alone.”     

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Darius hollers, face red at the implication. Pants are yanked up, and he spins on his heels to face the Grand General. Who just smiles serenely at him. Hand grabs his axe and he stomps over. Lux watches in silence a thoughtful expression on her face. Whatever she’s planning better be quick! Heads are going to roll.

 

“I married my dearly departed ex wife for political reasons, not love. When she finished her duty to bear an heir for the Du Couteau line, she quietly divorced me. Then she hitched up with some low life scum for love and had two young boys.” Marcus doesn’t flinch as an axe blade comes to rest against his throat. “I wouldn’t. If you kill me, you’ll be so busy with paperwork and power consolidating you’ll be kept away from Lux for months.”

 

“Darius,” Lux gently rests a hand on his outstretched arm. She pats it softly as she glares at Marcus. “Let’s listen to what Marcus has to say. If his offer isn’t worth it, then you can kill him. I’ll be fine if you’re kept busy.”

 

To his credit, Marcus doesn’t react, not even a slight grimace at her words. Rather they lock eyes for a long minute. Lux smiles sweetly, and pats her husband’s arm again. Darius looks down at her with a pleased grin. He knows this game. Time to provide backup. Axe slides away from Marcus, and he too just stares at the Grand General. Both of them wait for the Grand General to talk his way out of this mess. 

 

“Do tell me what you have in mind Marcus. I’d love a reason to kill you.” Darius settles down in the chair opposite to Lux. One of her hands reaches over and rests lightly on his. One of her fingers lightly rubs circles on his hand. It’s both calming and reassuring that they’re facing this threat as team. Both of them stare at the Grand General. One had a wolfish grin, the other a smug smirk.

 

“Before my dear wife could live out her life in peace, raising her sons, my mother killed her. Mother always did put high stock in public appearances.” Marcus sets the Pawn next to the Queen. Both pieces are then moved to back to the chessboard. “While Katarina is my heir, I do need help consolidating power. If I formally adopt the two most powerful men in all of Noxus, one of them married to our latest addition, it’ll help my position. Jarvan will lose support among the more neutral countries if he’s attacking not just Lux, but the Du Couteau family.”

 

Lux doesn’t like it, but Marcus is correct. Her eyes flick over the chessboard. Marcus set down the Queen and Pawn so they’re defending the King from the White Knight.  _ He’s good at this. Really good. I wasn’t expecting him to be.  _ Lux changes the chess piece she mentally gave Marcus into one more powerful. Then she arranges the pieces on her mental chessboard to properly reflect this development. Darius is tense and silent. His knuckles show white against the grey of his axe hand. She rubs that hand with her fingers to help him relax.

 

“What do we get Marcus? Noxus is powerful, we don’t need this adoption to win. It just makes things easier.” Lux leans forward, her blue eyes glittering like a knife blade in the dark. “Why should we let you do this? Darius would be much happier with you dead.”

 

“Haha! You’re ruthless Lux. I admire that. I haven’t enjoyed such a fine exchange in many years.” Marcus leans forward as well, eyes just as a sharp. “You’ll get everything you need to win your little games, I get everything I need to win mine. All that’s at stake is your husband’s pride. Draven gets the title of nobility, something he’s always wanted. Everyone walks away happy by the end with Noxus stronger for it.”

 

“Do you have proof of your claims? Just because Draven and I share the same color eyes as Katarina doesn’t make us family.” Darius growls, hand slowly relaxing as his wife massages it. Green eyes hard as the edge of his axe narrow as Marcus pulls a folder from a pocket in his vest.    

 

“Of course.” Marcus slides the folder across the desk. “I fully expect the Hand of Noxus to check the sources. You’re no fool. I wouldn’t dream of presenting such a unhappy proposal without proof.”

 

Lux watches Darius as he grabs the folder. He flips through it, face growing dark. Looks like Marcus really came prepared.  _ He’s manipulating my Darius! No one gets to do that to my husband!  _ In that moment, Lux decides Marcus is going to die the moment he’s no longer useful. He’s a threat to her happiness with Darius. Lips curve into a toothy smile as she waits for Darius to hand her the folder. He does with a grunt, the grip on his axe turning his knuckles white. She reads through, finding iron clad evidence of the family ties. That’s unacceptable. Darius loathes the Du Couteau’s with a passion. Now that he is one that can’t rest well with him. How dare Marcus use Darius like this? A hand gently brushes against her, snapping her from the rage. Those green eyes met hers with a certain, understanding look. Darius is willing to play along with her, and moment of silent grows. She returns the look, and her love for Darius just blossoms larger. Time to show Marcus what sort of trouble he’s gotten into by messing them!

 

“Marcus we refuse your terms. I can’t sacrifice my husband’s happiness just to have an easy win. All my games don’t need the Du Couteau’s to secure a win. I don’t need you, but I do want my husband happy.” Lux’s eyes turns cold, that small toothy smile growing wider. Marcus freezes and looks at her with something akin to horror. “You miscalculated. I’d rather enjoy the challenge of keeping my status in Noxus after killing you presents.”

 

“Lux, dear wife, _ please _ reconsider. I may not want this, but we can have more time together if I do. If I’m unhappy with my new found family, we can always kill them later. Imagine how much fun Draven would have executing the Grand General for treason or some other capital offense.” Darius sighs deeply before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Lux’s temple. His smile mirrors Lux’s toothy grin as he turns his focus to the man in his seat. “Be glad I love my wife Marcus. She’s the only reason you’re leaving this room alive. Do you have the paperwork ready for me to sign right now?” 

 

“No. The paperwork isn’t ready yet. I had already planned on a large public ceremony.” Marcus shifts slightly, his fingers tapping against the desk. His eyes shift between Lux and Darius, a tiny sheen of sweat on his brow. “It would be good for moral and public appearances.”

 

“When do we need to be ready, Marcus?” Lux instantly changes her smile from toothy to sweet. “I’m sure we can ready in time for the ceremony you’ve already planned. It would be a shame to embarrass my new father-in-law with being tardy.” 

 

“I have it planned for this afternoon. At 14:00 in the main plaza. Draven has already agreed to be there.” Marcus reaches for the folder as he stands up. Lux slides it away with a flick of her magic. Her sweet smile turns sickly as Marcus gulps as the folder is no longer within reach. It falls off the desk and into Darius’s lap. Darius gives Marcus a toothy grin just daring the man to reach for it. “I’ll take my leave now.”

 

“Bye father!” Lux gives Marcus the same bland, innocent look she gave her father when he ordered her to stay out of trouble. Her blue eyes glitter as she speaks the line with her best good daughter voice. “See you later.”

 

Marcus doesn’t run away as much as he makes a tactical retreat. Lux clears off any spying spells tied to the folder and it’s contents. Exactly nine of them are stuck to the various contents. Someone, somewhere, heard the whole exchange.  _ Almost certainly Talon and Katarina heard this. I’ll need to be careful.  _

 

“There go my plans for this week.” Darius leans over and kisses Lux again. Green eyes stare at her with remorse, and Lux can’t help but hate Marcus for this. “I was going to fuck you so many times. Feed you apple pie. Talk and play chess. Damn Marcus and his games!”

 

“You can still do all those things. We just need to be sneaky.” Lux winks at Darius, and her tone gets husky. “I look forward to you thinking of how to make it all possible. Now, let’s get ready. We’ll want to prepared for this. I love you Darius, we’ll beat Marcus at his own game. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a huge shout out to the readers who left comments! GilgameshSol gets a huge call out for recognizing me on the League of Legends forums. I was not expecting this, and it really made my day.  
> HildeVonKrone and L0vekimchisweets also get a huge thank you for providing encouragement to me to keep writing via Discord. Everyone who commented recently, and there a bunch of you, I'm glad for your comments. It's comments, even the short ones, that really help me keep on writing this fic. It's not dead, never was, but I don't really think people want me to update unless I get some feedback. Never be afraid to leave a comment, even if it's not 100% glowing praise.
> 
>  
> 
> I also have a Tumblr! It's pretty uneventful, but you're welcome to take a peek at it.  
> [My Tumblr](http://darthumbreon.tumblr.com/)


	13. Rain and Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Darius make their first public appearance in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is my gift to a reader and friend of mine, HildeVonKrone! Happy birthday! *ding* Level up! +1 xp and update to ABLaDD gained!

Lux smiles as she watches her husband dig through a chest for his medals. _He’s adorable when he’s focused like this. I wish I had more time alone with him! Stupid Marcus._ Her husband has countless medals earned for his deeds in battle. Darius refuses to wear them and keeps them in the bottom of a chest in his bedroom closet. The various items getting pulled out of the chest is growing larger. A large hand goes inside the chest and when the hand comes out the piles of books, papers, and various office supplies grows larger. After a pause in the searching Lux wonders what is happening because Darius’ shoulders grow tight and his back stiff. Before she can ask Darius lets out a yell. One armored fist slams against the ground and a stack of books taken out of the chest falls over. Lux shakes her head and moves away from her spot on the bed. Quickly she walks over to her frustrated husband.

 

“Must I wear the medals?” Darius grumbled and huffed out something might have been a sigh. “I can’t find them. They’re not where they should be.” Darius shoves the chest away and stands up. His armor is polished and his outfit immaculate. He spins around and he meets her halfway. Lux lets out a soft gasp as he holds her in a tight embrace. His body is rigid and she wraps her arms around his waist. _Poor Darius, he hates formalities! Pity he needs to wear the medals but we can’t make any mistakes._ Slowly his body relaxes and he isn’t stiff.

 

“Because it’s required for formal ceremonies. It’s one of those rules held by Noxian High Command for formal events. All military medals must be on display so that in an attack it’s obvious who should lead.” Lux replies with a soft shrug of her shoulders and she looks up at him. Her blue eyes note how tense his jaw is and the hardness lurking in the back of his green eyes. One hand moves away from his waist and reaches up to cup a cheek. Her thumb lightly traces along his jawline. “Which ones have you earned my love?”

 

“Argh!” Darius snarls and he bends down and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. One of his hands cups her and he gazes back with a tender look before his eyes close. Lux notes the furrowed eyebrows and his jaw shifts slightly under her hand. He lets out a gusty sigh and rattles off the list eyes still closed.

 

It’s long impressive list and Lux knows if her husband were a smaller man all those medals wouldn’t fit on his body. When he finishes the list she stands up on her tiptoes and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Darius tastes both salty and sweet under her mouth and she pushes her tongue inside of his mouth. _I’m sorry Darius._ As they come closer together, the kiss connecting them, Lux activates a spell and quickly searches her husband’s memory for those exact medals. For the spell to work she needs to be in close contact with the person. A brief memory, just an image of the medal is what she needs. _I’ll only take what I need, I promise._ Her thoughts aren’t shared but the guilt might transfer if she keeps up the connection for longer. That’s all she takes from Darius mind is a clear image of the medal. Once she has a secure image for the missing objects she releases the spell.

 

In an instant her brief connection to her husband’s mind is closed. As his tongue fights hers for dominance she casts a seek spell. A few moments pass and they break apart for air. Lux’s smile at her husband turns toothy and she pulls away from him. Darius raises both eyebrows in response. When they’re less and a foot apart she cups her hands between them. All of his medals are kept in a wooden box. While they had been in his chest, Samsin had taken out for cleaning and polishing. Samsin is one of the best butlers Lux had seen but he hadn’t returned the medals before Darius even noticed. Looks like Samsin regularly would take things that need maintenance, have the work done, and replace said objects before his master could notice. Lux opens the box to display the spotless medals. Darius stared at her his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

 

“Here they are my love.” Lux says with a smile and hands over the box. Darius takes them from her and puts them on.  
  
“You’re amazing. I’m the luckiest man to have you as my wife. Thank you for finding them for me, my love.” Darius replies.

 

“No problem. We should get going. We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” Lux answers with a smile. She pulls up a mirror and double checks her image one last time. This is important. Unlike most of her formal wear this is also battle ready. She’s dressed in expensive supple black leather with gold trim, sheer gold chiffon, and red armor. Countless protection spells are layered over the whole get up. _I’m glad Landra suggested I get my usual outfit made in Noxian style! I’ll suggest she get a raise when we pull this off!_ A twist on her standard gear in Demacia only with different colors. An emblem of Noxus, the one Darius wears as his own, is visible on the back. It’s odd to see the outline of the Battle Axe of Noxus on her person. Both daggers she earned from Katrina is on her person and her new light wand rests lightly in one hand. This is the first time she’s worn taken both the emblem of Noxus to a formal event. The symbolism of it isn’t lost on her. After she deems her outfit perfect she releases the mirror spell. Darius is right behind her in a matching outfit. They look like a Noxian power couple. It makes her heart flutter with joy. A wide grin crosses her face.

 

“You look dangerous.” Darius whispers into her ear and he plants some soft kisses against her neck. “You look like you are ready to kill anyone who opposes Noxus. I see a strong woman and it’s making my armor tight in places. It’s a really sexy look on you.”   

 

“You say the sweetest things my love.” Lux murmurs back. “I’ll see about helping your ‘problem’  after we’ve got this ordeal Marcus has planned for us over.”  

Darius bows and holds out his hand. Lux stares at the open palm and the implications of what is coming. She’s going out in public for the first time as her husband’s equal. All the times before this she was dependent on the support of her husband or brother-in-law. This changes things. Now she’s presenting herself as equal to Darius. A smile crosses her lips and she grabs the hand he offers her. He squeezes her hand gently before they walk out of their room. They walk in complete harmony, like a Noxian military unit. Darius carries his battle axe in his free hand while Lux carries her light wand in her free hand. Landra is waiting for them at the head of the carriage. There’s the faint gleam of a weapon at her waist and a protective glitter in her eyes. Samsin holds open the door and once they’re both inside they’re away. Lux looks out the window and they hold hands the entire ride. Not a word is said, none is needed. Silence is comfortable between them and the skies grow dark with storm clouds.

 

As the carriage arrives at the main plaza thunder booms. Lux scans the crowd. There are several familiar faces but there are more unfamiliar ones. Not all of the faces are friendly. While she works very hard at being popular here not everyone thinks she belongs here. Now she’s going to prove to everyone that she’s not a trophy wife but Darius equal. That she is a Noxian. If she does one thing wrong she risks game over. Beyond the sea of people in the main plaza is the center stage. Marcus isn’t visible but Draven is. He waves at the carriage then does a finger gun point. Talon nor Katarina can be seen. Lux hopes they’re not in eyesight because it’s not time yet. Landra opens the door to the carriage and Lux puts on her best smile. A smile so bright it’s dangerous. She exits the carriage with the graceful movements her mother taught her ages ago. Darius is not far behind her. He reaches for her hand and she takes it. As they walk towards the crowds someone hisses in hate. Lux pauses mid step her hand giving Darius’s a two hard squeezes. _Hold up my love,_ the motion says.

 

The sea of people don’t part for them. They hate her and Demacia so much it overrides their respect of Darius. Lux can see a few familiar faces, Larson, Susanna, and Madness as well as several children she’s healed doing their best to elbow the crowd so people move for her. Darius doesn’t let go of her hand but he nods his head at her. This is her battle to fight but he has her back the entire way.

 

“Move aside so we can reach the main plaza.” Lux booms out her voice magically made louder by magic. Draven stands up one hand already starting to spin an axe, and she shakes her head at him. The axe stops spinning but he doesn’t put it away. No one moves aside and a man twice her height moves ahead of the crowd to block her path. Lux checks out the crowd and estimates most of the people who hate her are at the edges. It appears they converged here to block her and Darius from reaching the main plaza. That means Marcus made this very public or there’s a rat in his people. Lux gives the man a sweet smile and she lets go of her husband hand, the light wand swinging up to rest lightly in both hands. At the sight of it several people a few rows back gasp. More than one person points at it and whispers spread through the crowd. The red, black and gold light wand pulses to life and starts to glow.

 

“You don’t belong here. Darius is a fool to marry you. You’re making him weak. I don’t care what people say, you’re a weak fool who needs to die.” The man spits out his words. At best headcount, Lux estimates fifty people nod their heads in agreement. He’s easily the height of her husband. Unlike her Darius who is every inch muscle and power, this man has grown chubby and soft around the edges. _Retired military._ There are no medals on his person. _Unremarkable service or dishonorable discharge. A pawn for someone._ Mentally Lux makes the man a Pawn on her chess board and she moves the Queen forward.

 

“You will move or I will be forced to prove my right to belong here. I’ll give you the chance to make a graceful exit before I wipe the floor with you.” Lux speaks out and she steps forward. Her words boom loud and clear, amplified by magic. Draven is a showman and Lux mimics her brother in law techniques for impressing a crowd. All those months of being his assistant is about to prove useful!

 

The man starts to laugh and he balls up a fist at her. Before he can rise it Lux flicks her light wand. A ball of red light flashes out and roots him in place. He snarls at her his  yellow and black teeth bared at her. “You don’t scare me Demacian. I fought your kind on the battlefield. You’re weak. You wouldn’t kill a man who can’t fight back.” He screams the words at her and spites at her feet. The man doesn’t fight her snare he just smirks at her safe in his assumption she won’t hurt him.

 

“You’re blocking our path. To impede the mission of any member of Noxian High Command is high treason. It’s punishable by death.” Lux says with a cool, calm tone and her words cause the crowd to pause. “If you get out of our way I will consider this a misunderstanding. No one needs to die but I will enjoy killing anyone who is too stupid to not move.” A ripple goes through the sea of people and it shrinks back. A stone settles in her gut. Lux knows she will finally use the traditional Noxian way of proving right. She will kill today or she will lose. Less than one hundred now block their path. Lux refuses to think of failure she thinks about family. Speaking of family, Draven is laughing his ass off on the stage. _Draven is such a little shit sometimes! He’s enjoying this!_ He knows what is coming and is apparently delighted by her show.

 

“You don’t command us. Nor does that traitor who married you.” The man snarls and several people nod vigorously. More than one person is getting their weapons out. Lux spots a few mages, their hands glowing.

 

“Luxanna I’ll kill the traitors with heavy armor if you’ll kindly kill the rest.” Darius speaks with his voice magically enhanced so everyone can hear it. Lux tosses up a screen like she does for Draven’s show above the crowd so everyone can watch. Before the screen is up her husband’s his axe is already in motion. One of the people who block their path finds their head parted from their body just in time for their head to appear on the screen flying across the plaza. A bloody spray hits the crowd and people start to gather closer. They form a cage to block the people who started this from escaping. A hungry, eager look is on all the faces in the crowd.

 

“Of course my love.” Lux says back without turning off the magical microphone. Her body is also in motion to match the movements of her husband.

 

They dance together and the song is one of death. Lux uses her light wand constantly casting spells to keep people trapped with magic as she kills them with her daggers. Always in motion to dodge attacks she tosses out her shield to protect her husband between death blows. Darius uses her shield to soak up damage from the larger attackers as his axe parts fools from their heads. The people who oppose them fall like wheat during harvest leaving a bountiful offering of gore to the crowd. Katarina’s gift seems to hum with delight beneath her fingers, the steel drinking in blood it draws. When her dance with Darius starts coming to an end, the light wand glows even brighter before the light fades away.  
  
Finally the song is over with all the traitors dead at their feet. Thunder and lightning boom but not a single drop of rain falls from the swollen clouds hanging low in the sky. Lux finds herself back to back with her husband. With all threats gone, he reaches for her hand with his free hand. She sheaths a dagger and grabs hold of his hand. Her light wand dangles lightly from her other hand. It feels comforting to hold hands with Darius. Like her hand belongs in his for moments like this. Lux uses a cleaning to spell to remove the blood and gore from both her and Darius. The screen above displays her victory for all to see. A perfect victory of her and Darius, two people against overwhelming numbers. It is clear that they are unharmed and spotless with a pile bodies around them. Not even Draven can pull off such a display after one of his shows! Before anyone can speak, Lux feels an itch in the back of her mind. _Tell them you’re the Avatar of Noxus! Show them your light wand! Seize the moment and win their hearts!_

 

Lux shoves her light wand in the air and her wand is showcased on the screen. People look at up at it. Not many recognize the light wand their faces blank but curious. _Tell them you’re the Avatar! They’ll remember the legends!_ Again the voice commands her and that itch grows to the point of pain.

 

“I am the Avatar of Noxus! I will use my powers of light to bring victory to Noxus! Darius is my husband we’re united in our desire to make Noxus rise above all others!” Lux shouts her words and the screen shows her holding hands with Darius. What she sees on the screen is a look of pride on her husband’s face as he gazes at her. That painful itch at the back of her mind retreats. Thunder booms loud enough the buildings shake and lightning casts her in the spotlight with countless shadows around her. She drops the spell on the screen and the microphone spell. Darius gives her hand a squeeze and he leans over to kiss her. She returns the kiss not caring they’re in public. His kiss is salty and tastes like iron.

 

With a shout of joy the crowd starts to cheer. Lux and Darius don’t bother to avoid the dead bodies as they walk through the ocean of blood and guts. Now the crowd parts for them and a path is clear. Draven is ready at the pavilion at the center of the main plaza. Marcus, Katarina, and Talon clap and cheer. Talon’s clapping is slow and his cheer weak. He gives her the dirtiest look. Lux gives him a sweet smile before she looks at Marcus. She, Darius, and Draven move to stand behind Marcus. Katarina and Talon shift to move on either side. Marcus approaches the microphone and the crowd goes completely silent.    

 

“I am here to announce that I am formally adopting Darius and Draven. They are the sons of my late wife.” Marcus calls out to the crowd but his next sentence is interrupted by the loudest crack of thunder yet. Pebbles on the ground shiver at the force of it as a bolt of lightning strikes the pavilion ceiling at the same time. A bright light blinds everyone leading to a deep darkness. The swollen clouds finally release the rain. Cold sheets of water fall from the sky. Not a single person moves to leave. Everyone waits eagerly awaiting the news as cold water falls from the heavens in a downpour. “After this important moment in Noxian history, Darius and Draven will finally be given the title of nobility they deserve. I am proud to make the Avatar of Noxus my daughter-in-law. Make no mistake Luxanna Crownguard is no longer a Demacian but a Noxian.”

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I've been busy but I haven't forgotten ABLaDD or any of my other fanfics! I highly suggest you check out the Tumblr of my mate
> 
>  
> 
> [Famousartpotato](http://famousartpotato.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> He's a good mate of mine and I've done collab work with him for Overwatch related fanfics. He's currently working on drawing up a fan comic I wrote and storyboarded for Overwatch!  
> I dedicated this chapter as a gift to a reader and friend of mine, but if October 25th is the birthday for other readers, I hope you enjoy this update on your special day!


	14. Glimmer, Glammor, and Noxian Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux an Darius attend a party after Marcus's big announcement. Lux gets asked to dance and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to have this up before the start of the New Year. Oh well. Things didn't go as planned.

Around Lux people laugh and talk in soft low tones. Marcus threw a celebration party to welcome his wayward sons home after he gave the huge announcement earlier. A grand party for the Noxian elite to mingle with their newest members. Glitter and glam all around her like a decorative sheath hiding a poisoned blade. She shook her head slightly at a servant that offers her a tray laden with food. Several servants carrying trays laden with food and drink make rounds. Darius stands close, his body tense. One arm lightly rests against her waist. He glares at the servant carrying a food tray but reaches for a glass of wine on a tray in the hands of another servant also making rounds.  
  
“It’s not poisoned,” Darius murmurs softly before he gulps down the entire glass of wine. "Marcus knows better than allow anything questionable in here. Poisoning nobility is a capital crime, not even the Grand General is safe from. I hate politics, but it is thanks to the political force of good public relations that keep us safe.”  
  
“I know,” Lux sighs as she grabs a small slice of apple pie from one of the trays. She tests it for poison, curses, anything, with her magic. For a brief second, the pie glows a dim blue. It’s clean. She takes small bites of the pie. Morgana’s tastes better. “I thought I had escaped this game,” One of her hands makes a small sweeping motion at the sea of people. “Being thrust back into the political game of nobility kills my appetite.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Darius replies with a soft smile. He gently kisses her temple. His arm around her waist squeezes slightly before he pulls her closer.  
  
“You should be sorry! Darius how dare you hog all of Lux. Don’t others deserve the attention of the prettiest woman in the entire party?” Draven exclaims as he slaps his brother on the arm, between the plates of armor.  
  
“Draven,” Darius snarls as he glares at his brother. Draven steps closer and pries off Darius’s arm from around Lux’s waist.  
  
“Not Draven, it’s Draaaaven. Get it, right bro. I’m not here for you, I’m here for Lux.” Draven answers back and sticks out his tongue for a quick second before he starts to tug Lux towards the dance floor. “You can’t hurt me, big bro, it’s my party. Nah, Nah, Nah!”  
  
‘I’ll be fine.’ Lux mouths at her husband who is rapidly turning a shade of red. She lets Draven lead her towards the dance floor. There several pairs of people are dancing. Her blue eyes study the calculated movements. Her shoulders slump slightly before going straight. This is a dance she knows!  
  
“He’s going to break your face if you keep pestering him,” Lux tells Draven with a quirk of her lips. He places his hands on her shoulder and waist respectfully as the music lulls for a second. It picks back up, and soon Lux finds her world a spinning blur of color and light as Draven leads her through a quick dance.  
  
“I doubt it, my dear. Draven knows best, and I know where my brother’s limits are.” Draven laughs and dips her quickly. His mustache touches the floor as he leans close. “Put an anti eavesdrop spell would you dearest sister?” Draven whispers into her ear, the words faint before he yanks her back up and goes back to the fast-paced dance.  
  
Head spinning, Lux puts up a spell Draven wants. Her blue eyes focus on his face. Lux tunes out the world and pays close attention to her brother-in-law. Everything is spinning, the dance far too fast for people to read lips easily. Something is up, what does Draven want? She nods slightly with a faint wink. Draven’s grin turns more friendly and his eyes glitter.  
  
“Say what you want quickly. I’ll get noticed for casting this spell quickly.” Lux replies back with a grin.  
  
“War is coming. Demacia is moving. Marcus will announce the news tomorrow afternoon. He’ll want you there.” Draven’s response is given as the music lulls briefly. It changes to a slower tempo. “Tell my brother.”  
  
“I will,” Lux whispers as she watches the world stop spinning. This dance is over. Times are changing, war is returning. Her fingers tighten briefly against the fabric of her brother-in-law’s immaculate vest. A gloved hand reaches for her and pulls her away from Draven with a hard yank. Draven looks behind her his mouth gaping open.   
  
“Can I have this dance,” Talon interrupts. He shoves Draven away and glares at Lux. The music picks up again and Lux finds herself in another fast dance. She instinctively keeps up the anti-eavesdrop spell.   
  
“Hey! You can’t…” Draven snarls his face twisting, but before he can stop Talon, a woman wearing a green dress pulls him into a dance.  
  
“First off I hate you,” Talon snarls into her ear as they dance. His hands hold her close, but not hard enough to bruise. “You turned me into a cute, harmless puff of fur that sold off to a group of high school girls. I was accosted by teenagers I couldn’t fuck!”  
  
“Pffffft, that’s why you wanted to dance? To tell me that?” Lux replies as her sides shake with suppressed laughter.  
  
“Second off, you’re in danger. We’re all in danger thanks to your actions. The Black Rose isn’t dead. You cut off  two heads of the hydra, and now all of Noxus is stuck with more.” Talon whispers reach Lux and he dips her as well, his face inches from hers.  
  
“I….” Lux feels her throat close, her words stuck in a frozen ball. Cold fear curls throughout her entire body like the Freljord frost.  
  
“Third off, Katarina says to tell you that you’re still taking lessons. Just because you’re family now doesn’t excuse you from them. Three days from now you better show up for them. Come prepared to work hard for missing lessons.” Talon says before he shoves away.  
  
“Hey… wait a minute!” Lux yells and staggers a bit from the sudden shove. A large pair of hands helps steady her. She looks up to see Darius. His green eyes are dark. His lips slide out of a deep frown into a smile as he holds her close.  
  
“You okay?” Darius asks as his hands lightly roam her body searching for any wounds. He gropes her ass lightly after he finds none.  
  
“You can’t grope me here!” Lux squeaks out face red. Her body wants him and she feels lust unfurl. Lust heats up and fights away fear as her husband leans close and licks one of her ears.  
  
“I know of a place nearby we can go for a quickie. We can come back before we’re missed.” Darius whispers as he licks her ear then nibbles on it lightly. Lux glances at the people around them. Her old companion, full body blush, comes back to visit.  
  
“Okay, but we really need to make it a quickie. No lingering!” Lux whispers back as her body heats up. _Yes! Yes! Sexy fun times with Darius! Yes!_ Her mind gleefully loops.  
  
“Fuck you hard and fast, got it.” Darius loops an arm through hers. He takes them towards an area she’s never before.  
  
“That’s an order soldier!” Lux hisses back, body eager. Gods, she loves him so much. The world drops away leaving just her and Darius. Nothing else matters right now.   
  
“You give the best orders, be sure to give me plenty during our quickie,” Darius replies with a laugh.  
  
“I love you,” Lux whispers as she finds herself pulled into a closet.  
  
“Love you too,” Darius murmurs back as he starts to peel off her clothes.  
  
Nothing else matters. Lux didn’t want to think about war. She doesn’t want to think about lessons. Her dream is a reality, she’s with Darius. After they’ve fucked, she’ll worry about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to all my readers who leave comments! Thank you!


End file.
